


For Life

by vihyun04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vihyun04/pseuds/vihyun04
Summary: Neste universo, ao ouvir uma música pensando na sua alma gêmea, mesmo que você não o conheça, o outro também pode ouvi-la em sua cabeça. Assim, Kyungsoo começa a produzir músicas para  sua alma gêmea Jongin, um dançarino que realiza bicos pela cidade de Goyang, afim de conquistar seu maior sonho: espalhar sua arte pelo mundo .
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 20
Kudos: 18
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Plot: 009
> 
> Obrigada por estar lendo!
> 
> Obrigada também a todos que aturaram meus surtos, e um agradecimento especial a beta da fic por ter sido tão amorzinho do começo ao fim👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> Link da playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5mN1VLRA16PeRSMUPLZGHr

O que faço? O que posso fazer?

Tantas perguntas rodeiam minha mente e infelizmente eu não tenho resposta para nenhuma delas. Meu pai sempre me disse que trabalhar nossos sonhos é mais difícil do que trabalhar com o que odiamos, mas não acreditei que seria tão complicado como está sendo. 

A realidade tarda, mas não falha.

Trabalho como compositor de uma grande empresa e de fato, música sempre foi minha paixão, é aquilo que me mantém vivo até hoje, eu diria, mas por algum motivo, tudo isso se esvaiu como cinzas quando chegam em minhas mãos. 

Meu trabalho se tornou estressante, quanto mais reconhecimento em meu ramo eu ganhava, meu ânimo como escritor diminuía. 

Para mim, minhas letras perderam todo o sentido, perderam todo o amor e viraram apenas um produto. As harmonias que eu planejava em meu velho violão deixaram de ser um prazer e se tornaram uma decepção, as rimas que antes me orgulhavam, agora eram apenas frases e nem eu sei dizer o porquê o fervor de compor em meu peito se apagou.

Em decorrência disso, estou em mais uma das dezenas reuniões semanais, meus chefes estavam com minha composição mais recente em mãos, e eu sabia de cor o que viria a seguir.

— Garoto, o que está acontecendo com você? O que é isso? É isto que chama de seu melhor trabalho? — O mais velho dita de forma dura, enquanto aponta para os papéis em que tanto trabalhei, mas não obtive sucesso, os jogando em cima da mesa.

— Por favor senhor Lee, me dê apenas mais este final de semana e lhe entregarei uma letra impecável na segunda. Não tive tempo suficiente para finalizá-la como eu gostaria. Lhe garanto que este será realmente meu melhor projeto — Estalo meus dedos, rezando para que não emitisse algum som desagradável aos demais, é uma mania irritante que adquiri com o passar do tempo, engulo em seco enquanto encaro minhas mãos, que são apertadas com certa brutalidade por mim mesmo.

Escuto Lee Soo-man respirar fundo e até sei que o mesmo faz contato visual com os outros senhores que rodeiam a grande mesa redonda em que estávamos sentados. Já passei por situações semelhantes tantas vezes, que chega a ser constrangedor eu prever cada movimento de meu chefe.

— Apenas este final de semana, Kyungsoo. E desta vez não passa. Da próxima vez que atrasar um projeto assim, considere-se demitido! — Ele grita e eu fecho meus olhos, assustado com a reação do nem tão velho senhor cujo estava saindo da sala em passadas fortes. Sinto um arrepio tomar conta de minha espinha e desta vez, quem respira fundo sou eu.

— Dito e feito, senhor Lee — Sussurro.

Quando chego em casa, vou direto contar sobre o ocorrido a Kai, meu cacto. Preciso colocar tudo para fora, e ele era a melhor, e única, opção naquele momento.

— Você acredita nisso, Kai? Ele disse que eu estaria demitido! — Eu repito minhas palavras direcionadas ao meu cacto de estimação enquanto procuro em minha gigantesca coleção de casacos de frio aquele que é meu favorito: um grande e xadrez, que minha mãe havia feito à mão e dado à meu pai quando eram mais jovens.

— Agora preciso sair para buscar inspiração, e você sabe exatamente aonde eu vou, não é? Será que é muito estranho ter um cacto de estimação? — Me questiono e visto o casaco depois de tanta demora para encontrá-lo, arrumo a gola do mesmo, vendo meu reflexo no espelho. Sorrio para Kai, mesmo que eu considere a ação estranha minutos depois de tê-la feito.

— Acho que nada é tão estranho quanto ir para o karaokê escrever uma música, não é mesmo?

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


Por diversos motivos que eu já conheço bem, não consigo me conter quando escuto a música que toca, mesmo em um volume baixo, no grande salão de entrada do karaokê.

Cerro meus punhos, para que eu não me renda a batida viciante que sai da caixinha de som que um pequeno grupo de amigos trouxe consigo, mas meus pés já batiam conforme o ritmo, e quando menos me dou conta, esqueço totalmente de meus afazeres nas demais salas do local.

Sei que deveria estar indo em direção ao depósito minúsculo e escuro para pegar meus materiais de limpeza e limpar todas as salas de karaokê já utilizadas hoje.

Mas diferente disso, prefiro dançar, afinal, uma para de 10 minutos não me faria mal.

Depois dos meus primeiros movimentos, percebo que o grupinho de garotos me encarava maravilhado, e se aproximam de mim com um sorriso no rosto.

Continuo com meus movimentos improvisados: salto, giro e até me jogo no chão. As luzes do salão de entrada me fascinam, como se todas estivessem ligadas para mim, em minha direção, como se nem existissem outros funcionários atendendo clientes ou limpando salas por todo o meu redor, e por um momento, pude até sorrir ao ouvir as palmas de admiração do meu público.

— Que palhaçada é essa, garoto? — Escuto a voz tão assustadora aos meus ouvidos falar em sua versão mais rude. Sabia que a frase tinha sido direcionada para mim, não restavam-se dúvidas e minha única reação fora travar completamente.

Minhas pernas que, a segundos atrás, me movimentavam tão levemente a ponto de me levar a pensar que estava voando, agora carregam pesos. Pesos da culpa, do medo, que me fazem cair do meu vôo e ir direto para meu pior pesadelo. Eu sentia o olhar de pena dos jovens que me rodeavam, esses que a tão pouco tempo tinham olhares brilhantes, cheios de admiração. Admiração por mim, pelo meu esforço. _Pela minha dança._

— Pai? — Falo enquanto me levanto de forma desajeitada, talvez uma consequência do nervosismo. A pergunta era inútil, até porque eu sabia exatamente quem era.

— O que pensa que está fazendo na minha propriedade? E no seu local de trabalho, ainda mais? — Ele se aproxima de mim cada vez mais, se infiltrando na rodinha de adolescentes que me viram dançar a pouco tempo atrás, sinto o sangue gelar em minhas veias.

Minha feição de desespero é aparentemente visível, pois o meu público retribui da mesma forma. Todos se encontram espantados, sem entender o que está acontecendo, mas, pelo que seus olhares dizem, parecem sentir pena.

— Não estou fazendo nada, foi só um intervalo de alguns minutos.

Fecho os olhos ao ver meu pai cara a cara comigo. Sinto meu peito ser pressionado e acabo pendendo para trás, o que me faz perder o equilíbrio, quase caindo novamente. Crio coragem para abrir meus olhos, vendo meu progenitor com a pior das feições olhando para mim. Percebo que ele traz consigo um esfregão e um balde, fazendo-me lembrar de sua ordem anterior ao meu suposto intervalo.

— Me desculpe, pai, já estava indo limpar as salas, eu juro.

A sua feição ainda não é muito agradável, ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim, com seus olhos grandes me observando com fúria, seus dentes cerrados e punhos fechados não me deixam mentir. O clima no karaokê estava tenso, nunca havíamos tido um desentendimento na frente dos clientes antes, mas que com certeza, eles já estavam cientes de nossa má relação muito antes disso.

Todos os membros daquela roda agora se encontram espalhados pela grande recepção junto com os demais clientes e funcionários, sinto vários olhares em nossa direção. Percebo a indiferença em cada um dos rostos e acho que eles conseguem perceber a tristeza profunda no meu.

— Não me chame de pai. Aqui, não sou seu pai, sou seu chefe — Ele grita as palavras em minha face, e meus olhos não tardam muito a lacrimejar. Pior do que uma facada no peito, pior do que ouvir aquelas palavras de meu pai, _e chefe_ , seria ouvir tais palavras e chorar na frente do mesmo.

— Sim, senhor.

Ele iria me ditar um sermão, eu sei que iria. Ele respirou fundo, se preparando para me ditar os piores dos xingamentos, mas, digo por nós dois, talvez por todos os que aqui se encontram e presenciam a situação, que ficamos surpresos com um rapaz baixinho e quase careca, vestido com um casaco grande demais para sua altura, que cutucou o ombro de meu pai naquele exato momento.

Ele parece carregar uma áurea diferente daquela do karaokê, parece nem perceber o clima estranho que se espalha nesse salão. Ele demonstra estar feliz, animado, chutaria até ansioso, não sei afirmar com certeza, mesmo assim se torna óbvio que o baixinho se encontra sorrindo, mesmo com uma máscara cobrindo metade de seu pequeno rosto.

— Eu gostaria de um ingresso para a sala 12, se for possível.

Meu pai ficou sem reação, eu me questiono internamente o que ele irá fazer com o pobre moço que parecia estar tão distante dos recém acontecimentos – e que havia me salvado do que seria a maior humilhação de minha vida.

Para a surpresa de todos, meu pai apenas engoliu em seco todas as palavras rudes que iria pronunciar, se virou para o rapaz mascarado e lhe atendeu, normalmente. Sinto que o clima no ambiente continua estranho, pesado, menos para o tão animado cliente. Me sinto constrangido, apesar de tudo.

— Perdão pelo ocorrido pessoal, não irá se repetir — Me rendo e pego os materiais de trabalho trazidos a mim por meu pai, que haviam sido jogados no chão, e vou limpar as salas vazias, como já deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Tamanho era meu estresse.

Trabalhar no karaokê de meu pai nem de longe era um dos meus bicos favoritos, mas é necessário para que eu possa levar meu sonho a frente – fora que ele jamais me perdoaria se eu negasse trabalhar em seu novo negocio anos atrás. 

Ao entrar na sala 7, respiro fundo antes de começar o trabalho, me lamentando por ainda ter tantas salas pela frente. Mas acredito que tudo é possível por um sonho, até mesmo trabalhar todas as madrugadas com meu pai.

A dança é minha paixão, e por ela, faço o que for preciso. Em decorrência desse pensamento, me matriculei em aulas de danças para aperfeiçoar ainda mais meus movimentos. Infelizmente, meu pai não foi muito a favor, se revelou contra mim e por isso, acabei por escolher sair de casa alguns meses atrás. Talvez a decepção de não seguir com seu negócio tenha o decepcionado, o trauma de perder minha mãe tão cedo também não fez com que a relação pai e filho melhorasse. Foram coisas que nós tivemos que nos acostumar sozinhos.

Nada de muito ruim aconteceu desde então, até parece que me livrei de uma grande parte do peso que carregava. Peguei minha bicicleta quase enferrujada, respirei fundo e tentei procurar um emprego. Porém, como nem tudo são flores, tive que me contentar com diversos bicos em lugares diferentes de Seul. Até que me acostumei com essa vida: um pequeno apartamento, viagens de metrô ou bicicleta para diferentes lugares da cidade várias vezes ao dia e a noite posso esquecer de tudo, posso ser Kim Jongin, o dançarino, horas antes de ser Kim Jongin, o filho odiado.

Me sento no chão, tentando descansar por alguns minutos daquele dia tão corrido como todos os outros, eu gostava da correria diária, era isso que me fazia feliz, mas não deixava de ser cansativo. Fecho os olhos e jogo a cabeça para trás, respiro fundo tentando apenas me concentrar no silêncio que se estabelecia naquela imensa sala grupal de karaokê que eu estava enrolando para limpar. 

Até que uma voz entra nos meus ouvidos, e assim que a escuto, percebo que não é qualquer voz, e sim _A voz_. Não sei de onde vem, a acústica daquelas salas não permitiriam que som algum saísse de dentro delas. Então por que a escuto? Fui finalmente abençoado? Que tipo de anjo me permitiria ouvir sua voz? Mas isso não importa tanto agora e nada mais importava.

Minha única preocupação é se irei ter a oportunidade de ouvir esta voz novamente.


	2. Sing For You

Já se passam das duas da manhã provavelmente, e eu estou prestes a limpar a última das salas: a sala de número 12. Nem parece que é tão demorado limpar todas as salas de um simples karaokê.

_ Sala de número 12… _

Por alguns segundos, aquele moço baixinho aparece vagamente em minha cabeça, dou um pequeno sorriso, segurando o riso quando me lembro do último inquilino desta sala, me repreendendo em seguida. Mas o poderia fazer? Aquele rapaz tinha lá o seu jeito peculiar.

Faço meu serviço com certa pressa, estou cansado e mal posso esperar para chegar em casa e descansar depois de três bicos apenas no dia de hoje, fora as aulas de dança. Antes de sair, olho para a sala mais uma vez e percebo algo em cima do sofá vermelho e grande, que ocupa praticamente a sala inteira, assim como a quase tela de cinema na parede.

— Oh! O casaco dele!

Ele havia sido o último a entrar nesta sala, e o casaco tão característico não me enganaria. Aquela peça parece ser única, assim como aquele rapaz, tão bonito e diferente de todos os outros. Ele tem seu jeito peculiar sim, seu jeito peculiar de me atrair. 

Saio correndo até a entrada do karaokê, tendo a esperança de que encontraria o dono da veste em minhas mãos, respingos caem em meu rosto e molham meus fios de cabelo. Neste momento, percebo que a neblina de uma madrugada de sábado se tornaria uma grande tempestade á alguns segundos. Olho para todas as direções, mas minha vista não alcança nenhuma careca, muito menos alguém com estatura baixa. Com certeza o cliente da sala 12 havia ido embora, e eu nunca mais o veria. A única solução seria deixar o casaco nos achados e perdidos, por mais que não tivéssemos um. O que era uma pena, daria meu salário do dia para agradecê-lo, por mais que talvez ele não saiba o significado de seu ato. Ou talvez, essa seja apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para vê-lo mais uma vez.

A chuva se intensifica, e eu me xingo mentalmente por estar com apenas uma regata por baixo do uniforme de trabalho.

— Acho que ele não se importaria se eu pegasse emprestado... Não é?

Mordo os lábios, e acabo por vestir o casaco de frio xadrez, que cai perfeitamente em mim. Eu me sinto confortável por vestir aquele casaco, me sinto confortado pela gentil melodia que ecoa em meus ouvidos, mesmo com a solidão melancólica da madrugada.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


Pego o violão assim que chego em casa. Me sentindo feliz após ir embora do karaokê. Depois de tantos meses, me sentia animado por voltar ao trabalho e entregar mais uma música inédita. Em minha cabeça se passa bilhões de ideias e o sorriso em meu rosto chega a ser inevitável. Desde que saí de casa, soube que minha vida iria mudar totalmente.

— Kai, eu tive a ideia _ perfeita _ . Eu vou escrever uma música para ele! — Sento em frente a meu amiguinho verde e espinhoso. Ainda sorrindo como um bobo apenas por pensar nele, por mais que não faça ideia se já trombei com ele por aí, ou se ao menos já vira seu rosto.

Talvez ainda nem o conheça, nem ainda tenha sentido o calor de nossas peles reagindo como fogo em brasa apenas por um simples toque, talvez ainda não tenha visto seu rostinho, que deve encaixar perfeitamente em minhas mãos frias. Ainda não sei seu tom de voz, seus hobbies, nem seus sonhos… Mas eu já o amo inteiramente, com todo o meu ser e para o resto da vida.

Afasto meus pensamentos melosos, e decido colocar todos eles no papel. Ainda em frente de meu pequeno cacto, pego meu caderno amassado e caneta desgastada e início o que seria o trabalho de minha vida, o trabalho que eu faria especialmente para ele: minha alma gêmea.

Assim que acabo minha criação, olho para a folha orgulho de mim mesmo, espero que minha alma gêmea consiga dormir bem depois de tanto cantarolar para ele hoje a noite.

E hoje, pude entender, entender que confundi totalmente o meu amor. Sempre amei música, sempre amei o que faço, mas está faltando algo, e cantar é esse algo, o algo que não fui proibido de fazer, mas é o algo que me falta para que eu seja inteiramente feliz. Por mais que eu saiba que nunca conseguiria viver de minha música, viver cantando talvez seja meu sonho, mas que sempre desisto toda vez que penso em realizá-lo.

Percebi isso enquanto cantava para minha alma gêmea naquela sala escura de karaokê, tinha certeza que ele escutaria, então dei o melhor que eu pude e depois de anos, soltei minha voz como nunca tivera. Cantei a mais bonita das músicas destinada à ele, afinal, ele também é uma parte importante que está faltando em mim.

E foi isso que eu fiz, não compus apenas, não escrevi apenas, eu cantei tudo o que eu queria dizer para o desconhecido a quem eu estava destinado, enquanto anotava tudo, o que gerou uma montanha de papéis e cifras ao redor de Kai. Me pergunto se meu futuro amado ouviu meus versos escritos para ele, fiz tudo pensando nele, cada detalhe daquela música para ele. Pensei em nós dois, no seu rosto de anjo e nos nossos abraços fortes. Só nós entendemos o quanto queríamos nos conhecer.

— De qualquer forma, espero que goste. Quem quer que você seja — Dou um sorriso torto enquanto olho para o melhor dos meus projetos, que agora o guardo em minha pasta para entregar ao senhor Lee na segunda.

— Meu Deus! Eu esqueci meu casaco! 

Me dou conta da falta do item mais precioso e importante de minha amada coleção ao me deitar na cama e perceber que não havia o guardado, assim como faço todas as vezes em que chego em casa. Como pude ir embora do karaokê sem ele? A única coisa que me resta é me xingar mentalmente, talvez a empolgação de cantar para meu amado tenha me deixado cego por um –ou vários segundos.

Pulo da cama de forma imediata, partindo às pressas em direção ao karaokê. O lugar não era tão perto de minha casa, não o suficiente para se ir correndo e ainda ter esperanças de chegar a tempo de ver as portas do estabelecimento abertas. O que por incrível que pareça, acontece.

Vejo que um rapaz alto e estranhamente orelhudo, já estava a trancar as portas do estabelecimento quando eu caio de joelhos em frente a fachada do karaokê. Tento me recompor, eu estava ofegante devido a corrida, e ainda por cima, tentava de forma embolada formular alguma frase que pudesse ser compreendida pelo funcionário ao meu lado, que me encara preocupado enquanto eu me levanto.

— Posso ajudar em algo? Infelizmente nós já estamos fechando, acho que você chegou meio tarde — Ele diz em um tom até que bem humorado, chega a soltar uma risada tímida em seguida. Neste momento, percebo que está chovendo, abraço o meu corpo tentando inutilmente me proteger do frio.

— Não é isso exatamente. Eu estive aqui mais cedo, e acabei esquecendo algo muito importante dentro de uma das salas, será que eu posso procurar? — Ele torce a boca em uma feição de dúvida.

— Bom, você pode até procurar, mas as salas são confiscadas todas as noites. Acho que eu teria sido notificado caso algo fosse encontrado — Fico chateado por um momento, o que desperta meu ato quase involuntário de estalar os dedos, ouvindo o barulhinho pacificador saindo de minhas mãos, acho que assim consigo pensar em algo.

Talvez por perceber meu nervosismo, o funcionário, que parecia ser gentil, já que não se estressou com um cliente lhe enchendo quando o mesmo estava prestes a ir embora, completou:

— Olha, o nosso funcionário que verifica as salas acabou de ir embora, talvez você consiga trombar com ele e perguntar se ele não achou algo.

— Sério? Pra onde ele foi? Não sei se ainda consigo encontrar ele a essas horas.

— Ele pega o último metrô da noite, provavelmente vai passar daqui alguns minutos. Ele deve estar com o uniforme do karaokê, não vai ser difícil encontrá-lo.

Sorrio e encaro o rapaz, quase tendo que erguer meu pescoço por completo para fazer isso.

— Obrigado de qualquer forma, Chanyeol. Foi muito útil — Agradeço a atenção do mesmo, após ler seu nome no crachá e saio correndo logo em seguida. 

— Nós o chamamos de Kim! — Escuto o moço alto gritar de fundo, quase inaudível por conta da nossa distância, mas foi o suficiente para que eu o ouvisse.

E mais uma vez, volto a minha correria. Mesmo não fazendo a mínima ideia se encontraria o tal Kim naquela estação de metrô, ou ao menos na rua, não vou perder a esperança, não após sair de casa depois da meia noite.

Não entendo o porquê, porém, quanto mais eu corro, mais eu sinto que a multidão a minha frente cresce, me empurrando para trás. Eu sinto que estou prestes a perder o equilíbrio, parece que não poderiam me deixar completar meu objetivo, parece que não poderiam me deixar ver Kim. Algumas daquelas pessoas me olham assustadas e até mesmo me repreendendo com o olhar por causa da minha correria constante no meio de uma multidão. Eu apenas giro a cabeça por todas as direções, sinto meu pescoço doer, mas nada me faria parar a busca pela blusa de cor característica dos funcionários do karaokê.

Até que eu o vi, como um caminho de um túnel no meio de tanta gente. Ele não me era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que nunca havia o visto. Era estranho que, no meio de tantas pessoas, eu visse logo ele. Mas sabia bem que tinha um motivo.

Eu avistei Kim no meio da multidão. Porém, ele não estava vestido com a blusa de fardamento do karaokê, e sim, com o meu casaco favorito da coleção.

Mas, infelizmente, não consigo alcançá-lo, pois ele parte antes.


	3. Baby You Are

Encho os pneus de ar da minha bicicleta (essa que apelidei carinhosamente de D.O) pela terceira vez naquele mês.

Enquanto termino meu serviço, cantarolo uma música que não sai de minha cabeça desde a noite passada. Não sei bem se sonhei com ela, se escutei em algum lugar, ou se era uma faixa secreta da minha playlist para dormir, mas os acordes suaves do violão e a voz adocicada distante impregnaram na minha cabeça como beija-flor obcecado por uma margarida.

Olho para meu relógio de pulso assim que termino de encher os dois pneus de D.O, e acabo arregalando os olhos em espanto, já se passavam das 10 e sabia que estava mais do que atrasado para o primeiro bico daquela manhã.

— Se hoje o Park não me mata, talvez hoje seja o dia que ele vai chegar mais perto — rio de minha própria frase, que não deixa de ser uma verdade.

Subo na minha bicicleta de maneira desajeitada por conta da minha pressa, e trato de pedalar o mais rápido possível em direção ao café em que apenas eu e Yeol trabalhamos no período da manhã. Não o julgo se ele estiver uma fera comigo, aguentar as pontas em um dos cafés mais movimentados do centro a essa hora não é fácil, digo por experiência própria.

— Cheguei, cheguei, cheguei.

Repito para o rapaz alto que me encara com os braços cruzados, enquanto freio rapidamente na frente do meu local de trabalho. Quase esbarro em duas cadeiras brancas que ficam na frente do café, mas minha companheira para a tempo, fazendo um barulho alto soar de seu corrimão. 

Olho para Chanyeol, que agora estava com as mãos nos grandes ouvidos pelo alto som de minha bicicleta.

— Channie, me desculpa, sério! Os pneus de D.O secaram de novo, não conseguia achar a bomba de ar e… — sou interrompido pelo toque do alto em meu ombro.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Hoje o dia nem foi tão corrido mesmo. Só não sei porque você chama sua bicicleta assim, quem dá apelido para uma bicicleta? Aliás, não tá na hora de você comprar, sei lá, um carro?

Meu colega de trabalho dispara as perguntas enquanto abre a porta de vidro do pequeno café a nossa frente, que agora não tinha mais nenhum cliente. 

— Tá maluco? Não conseguiria deixar D.O de lado por nada nesse mundo. E sim, eu dou apelido para minha bicicleta.

Ele ri enquanto passa para o outro lado do balcão de madeira, limpando o mesmo. Já eu amarro meu avental na cintura, sabendo que teria muito trabalho para lavar a montanha de louças brancas dos clientes anteriores.

— Como foi o fim do expediente no karaokê ontem? Desculpa ter te deixado na mão pra fechar, a briga com meu pai me deixou morto. 

Respiro fundo apenas por lembrar não só da noite de ontem, mas de todas as discussões bobas que meu pai e eu tínhamos. Me seguro para não desmoronar na frente do Park, e tento me concentrar apenas em enxaguar os pratos ensaboados.

— Relaxa, Kim, sei que as coisas com seu pai não são fáceis desde que você entrou na escola de dança e... você sabe… desde que sua mãe foi embora. Faço qualquer coisa para te ajudar. Você merece!

Ele me encara como se estivesse pedindo desculpas por tocar no assunto "proibido" balanço com a cabeça, como se quisesse dizer pra ele que estava tudo bem. Ninguém teve culpa do que aconteceu e não sei porque deveria ignorar o acidente de minha mãe, de qualquer forma.

Acabo por olhar pela pequena janela da cozinha, e minha vista vai diretamente para a minha bicicleta branca e enferrujada, que estava estacionada do lado de fora do café. 

Seria esse o motivo de eu não querer abandonar D.O por nada neste mundo?

Eu o entrego o último prato, secando minhas mãos em seguida e observo o orelhudo enxugar a louça que lhe entreguei, empilhando-a em cima de tantas outras.

— Obrigado, Park. Não sei o que eu faria sem você.

— Estaria preso, provavelmente.

Ele ri enquanto me bate com o pano de prato que antes estava em suas mãos, e agora ele o passa por trás dos ombros. Acompanho sua risada enquanto abro o armário também de madeira para que nós guardemos a louça, agora limpas.

Chanyeol foi um dos primeiros funcionários do karaokê, assim como eu. Quem diria que nós nos encontraríamos aqui também, como atendentes, faxineiros e até mesmo cozinheiros de misto quente no café mais lotado do centro.

E quase como obrigatoriamente, viramos melhores amigos.

— Ah, falando em ontem a noite, você não achou nada em nenhuma das salas enquanto limpava?

Eu paraliso, e me lembro quase que imediatamente do casaco que pertencia ao rapaz baixinho, esse que não saia de minha cabeça desde o incidente no karaokê. Se eu dissesse a Park que "peguei emprestado" o casaco do mascarado da sala 12, provavelmente ele diria que estou obcecado, ou eu iria realmente ser preso.

Mas que mal faria? Achado não é roubado.

— Não encontrei nada. Por que a pergunta?

Desvio os olhos dos do mais alto, mentiras nunca foram o meu forte. Não sei o porquê de mentir para Yeol, era só dizer que encontrei um casaco, não é? 

Ou talvez… eu apenas não queira me desfazer do casaco dele. Oh, céus, será que estou realmente obcecado?

— Um rapaz engraçado foi procurar uma coisa dele lá no karaokê quando eu estava fechando. Uma bolsa? Boné? Não lembro muito bem.

Bato em minha testa, o tapa faz um barulho que até chega a assustar o rapaz do meu lado e rezo internamente para que ele não tenha deixado a louça cair. Maldito dia que decidi ir embora mais cedo. Outra oportunidade de encontrar o cara, que não sai de minha cabeça, perdida!

— O que foi Jongin? Esqueceu algo?

— Não, não é isso. Mas, sabe me dizer se era o rapaz que chegou no meio da discussão com meu pai?

— Confesso que acabei não vendo a discussão desta vez, estava limpando a sala 3, acho. Fiquei sabendo de tudo pelos outros funcionários, sabe como as informações voam naquele lugar... Mas esse rapaz é importante?

Chanyeol me encara e eu engulo em seco, talvez ele tenha percebido meus interesses no baixinho careca da noite anterior, até porque ninguém consegue despistar o sexto sentido do Park.

— Na verdade não, só queria agradecê-lo por ter afastado meu pai de mim. Não sei se foi proposital, mas foi de grande ajuda — levanto os ombros, querendo convencer tanto ele, quanto a mim, que realmente não era nada demais.

— Hum, sei. De qualquer forma, indiquei que o tal rapaz fosse procurar você na estação de metrô, mas estava tão lotado quando passei por lá, tenho quase certeza que ele nem reconheceria a blusa do karaokê — passo a mão por minha nuca, me culpando mais uma vez pela noite anterior.

E se eu não tivesse vestido o casaco dele? Ele teria visto meu uniforme? Teria me reconhecido? Poderia agradecê-lo e chamá-lo para tomar um suco? Comer um lanche? Ou qualquer outra coisa que ele quisesse fazer?

E o mais importante… Será que ele reconheceria um estranho vestindo seu casaco no meio de uma multidão?

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


Odeio admitir, mas estou nervoso.

Pela primeira vez ao entregar um trabalho, eu estava nervoso e não sei o porquê. Provavelmente eles iriam adorar e em poucos meses eu estaria ouvindo minha letra sendo cantada por outras vozes em todo lugar que eu vou.

Eu era o único em pé na grande sala cinza e sem graça do senhor Lee tamanha era minha ansiedade, enquanto ele e os seus demais companheiros permanecem sentados, lendo minha composição das noites passadas.

— O que acharam? — eu pergunto timidamente. 

Estava me sentido como um ratinho no meio de um bando de gatos famintos, me sentindo exposto. Coloquei todos os meus sentimentos na música que esses senhores estavam lendo, com uma feição não tão boa comparado a tanto sentimento expressado.

O senhor Lee joga os papéis na mesa e me encara, eu que estava praticamente implorando uma resposta.

— Por que não se senta, jovem?

— Não é necessário, senhor. Não irá demorar, certo?

Eu dou um sorriso forçado, tanto que nem mostro os dentes. Escondo minhas mãos no bolso do casaco, para que eles não vissem a tremedeira das mesmas. Eles se encaram, me fazendo engolir em seco.

— Acho que não era este conceito que estávamos procurando, não é o que chamaríamos de sua melhor composição. Sinto muito, rapaz.

Poderia jurar que iria chorar. Eu realmente esperava uma resposta negativa de ninguém, muito menos dos senhores que estavam esperando por minha música a semanas.

Eu estalo meus dedos, como se isso fosse me ajudar a pensar no que dizer, uma resposta decente, uma desculpa para ir embora, ou até mesmo a controlar a gagueira de minha voz oscilante que não conseguia formar uma frase. Ao invés disso, apenas me sento, me rendendo a oferta anterior de meus chefes, ou talvez agora, ex chefes. Agora que a ficha cai, consigo me lembrar das palavras do senhor Lee a exatamente uma semana atrás:

"Da próxima vez que atrasar um projeto assim, considere-se demitido!"

Demitido, eu provavelmente seria demitido, pela minha melhor música e pelo meu projeto mais sincero, eu seria demitido.

Os senhores a minha volta se encaram como todas as vezes, tenho quase certeza que eles estavam fazendo um daqueles diálogos telepáticos e desta vez não faço a mínima ideia de qual seria a conclusão, enquanto eu, tinha um surto interno.

Ao pensar na alternativa de perder o emprego, a vontade de sair desta empresa de uma vez por todas fala mais alto, e a minha auto proposta de conquistar o mundo com a própria voz bate na minha cabeça com um martelo de possibilidades. Mas eu nunca conseguiria, nunca me imaginei fora dos bastidores, a luz dos holofotes me dariam enxaqueca e os gritos dos fãs provavelmente me deixariam irritado. Mas confesso que nunca quis tanto experimentar a sensação. Como iria saber se nunca tentei? 

— Kyungsoo? — A voz de Soo-Man me acorda de tais pensamentos, mas não faz com que o martelo das possibilidades pare de se manifestar, muito pelo contrário, agora posso até sentir as pancadas em minha nuca.

— Acho que digo por todos nesta mesa que não queremos que vá embora. Talvez a minha decisão da semana passada tenha sido equivocada. Não desista, lhe daremos mais uma semana para pensar em algo e sei que trará algo muito melhor que isso.

Seu discurso motivacional não me alivia e para a minha surpresa, ele traz um peso consigo; o peso de que eu estaria preso novamente. Por mais que estar em um emprego fixo pareça reconfortante, não aguentaria mais ver a cara de nenhum desses senhores mais uma vez.

E mesmo querendo mudar, arriscar não aparentava ser uma opção pra mim.

O mais velho me entrega a folha impecável com minha nova letra, gostei tanto do projeto que até fiz questão de o colocar dentro de uma pasta branca para não amassar. Pego a folha de forma triste e mesmo que não quisesse, faço minha melhor cara de cachorro abandonado, e talvez por isso, o senhor Lee me encara e repete:

— Não é que seu trabalho tenha ficado ruim, jovem. Apenas... não é o que estamos procurando no momento.

Me sinto chateado, mas não digo nada. Queria perguntar qual era o problema. Não estava bom o suficiente? Foi alguma rima? Algum acorde? Mas guardo meus interrogatórios para mim. Estou prestes a fazer uma reverência e sussurrar uma despedida – seguida de um “prometo que não decepcionarei vocês" –, mas algo me para.

Ironicamente, uma música. Essa que se repete em meus ouvidos como se eu estivesse usando fones. Escuto as vozes perfeitamente e a batida é interessante. Já devo ter ouvido ela em algum lugar, rádio talvez, mas com certeza não está tocando em nenhum lugar nesta sala de reunião pacata e quase sem vida.

_Eu digo que você deveria_

_Eu só estou confiante em você_

_Por que eu não posso desistir de você_

_Abra seu coração para mim, que pode fazer você o mais feliz_

_Não posso mais te ajudar_

_Eu posso sentir isso em seu tom e olhos_

_Não posso esconder meu coração palpitante_

_Amor, você é_

A letra me chama atenção, como se fosse a motivação que eu estava precisando para fazer o que tinha tanto medo, para seguir o meu sonho. Ou talvez apenas o destino me alertando o que eu teria que fazer… E assim fiz.

— Eu estou agradecido pela segunda chance, senhores, mas acho que não é isso que estou procurando no momento.

Eu não consigo evitar sorrir, pego minha mochila e a passo por apenas um dos ombros, acho que mais do que tudo, só queria sair daquela sala imediatamente. Viro as costas e decido, ali mesmo, que eu estava mais que preparado para meu novo futuro!

  
  


Ao sair da empresa, a olho por uma última vez, sendo quase impossível não admirar a mesma. Não serei hipócrita ao dizer que nunca mais quero pisar aqui, só espero que esteja de um lado diferente da próxima vez.

Saio pelas ruas do grande centro de Seul, com apenas uma pessoa em mente naquele momento, e várias ideias que bombardeando minha cabeça sem um intervalo de tempo. Mando mensagem para a melhor pessoa aconselhável a me ajudar.

“Olá, poderia me encontrar no café do centro agora mesmo? É MUITO importante :)”

Após guardar o meu celular na mochila, corro para que eu não me atrase para chegar no lugar marcado. Sei que após eu fazer a proposta, não teria como voltar atrás, estaria feito e provavelmente minha vida nunca mais seria a mesma; ou eu estaria perdendo uma valiosa parte do meu tempo, mas pela primeira vez em minha vida, arriscar não parecia ser o problema.

Dentro de alguns poucos minutos, chego no café mais frequentado do centro, sei que meu convidado adora vir aqui e ele não negaria os biscoitos doces do lugar por nada. O ambiente estava pouco movimentado, talvez por já estar perto do horário de almoço. Essa não era exatamente a hora certa para um café.

Mesmo assim, me sento em uma das mesas de madeira redondas, perto de uma janela grande que dava a visão da rua debaixo, a qual eu encaro com um sorriso no rosto. Tiro minha atenção da janela, pegando um pequeno caderno de anotações que sempre trago em minha mochila, começando a escrever tudo que teria que fazer nesta semana – comprar um microfone, equipamentos de som, separar roupas, talvez dar um jeito no cabelo, uma peruca talvez.

Vejo a cadeira a minha frente se mover, fazendo com que eu olhe para meu companheiro de almoço. Ele me lança um sorriso com seu jeito extravagante, não se contendo a olhar o que eu anotava. Baekhyun não muda, não importa quantos anos se passem.

— Então, o que era tão importante que não poderia mandar uma mensagem?

— Quer que eu jogue a bomba direto assim? Achei que iria preferir que nós pedíssemos um café.

— Ah, não, Kyungsoo, quem você matou dessa vez?

Ele faz uma feição de cansaço exagerada, como se a situação sugerida dele já tivesse acontecido centenas de vezes, o que me arranca uma risada.

— Não é nada disso idiota, pedi para que viesse aqui a trabalho.

— A trabalho? 

— Sim, Baekhyun, o que acha de gravar um videoclipe pra mim?


	4. My Dear

Limpo o suor de minha testa ao levar o último lote de café para o estoque. Me sento no chão, em frente às prateleiras que eu deveria preencher com o produto de dentro das caixas, sei que elas foram entregues pela manhã logo cedo e essa seria a função de Chanyeol, mas irei quebrar o galho para ele dessa vez, até porque se eu chegasse na hora certa, ele teria mais tempo para arrumar o estoque. 

Ligo o pequeno rádio que sempre fica escondido no fundo da primeira prateleira, abaixo o volume o máximo que posso, para que nem os clientes e nem o Chanyeol escutem.

— Vamos lá, Jongin, esses cafés não vão se arrumar sozinhos.

Alongo os braços e em seguida começo a empilhar os diversos sacos de café um em cima do outro, até a primeira prateleira estar completamente cheia. Ao ir para a de cima, me lembro da conversa que tive com Chanyeol mais cedo. Será que eu devo entregar a ele o casaco que eu encontrei na sala 12? Será que o dono está sentindo falta? Ah, claro que sim, não é todo dia que alguém esquece uma vestimenta em uma sala de karaokê por puro prazer, e muito menos iria procurá-la de madrugada se não estivesse fazendo falta.

Mas algo não sai de minha cabeça, tirando o dono do casaco. Ela grita para que eu considere a hipótese de que tudo isso seja uma grande peça do destino para que eu encontre o moço da sala 12 mais uma vez. Não existe uma explicação lógica… Apenas é para acontecer.

Por qual outro motivo ele não saía de minha mente? Por qual outro motivo eu achei o casaco dele? Pensar que tudo isso seja coincidência, me deixa desanimado, não posso negar.

Pensando na possibilidade de conhecer o cara certo, meus lábios se curvam em um sorriso tímido, enquanto já encerro a quarta prateleira. A música tocada na estação de rádio chama minha atenção.

_ Eu me apaixonei à primeira vista _

_ Espere, eu perdi meu coração por um momento _

_ Por que você deve se lembrar hoje _

Uma risada sai de minha garganta sem que eu perceba, não sei se é pela tamanha coincidência na música que toca, ou no pequeno rapaz em que eu penso, e não importa o quanto eu tento tirar ele da minha cabeça, a cada palavra cantada na canção, o meu coração traz cada pequena recordação que tenho do rapaz a tona. Sua animação, a aura positiva que ele emanava, sua voz suave ecoando dos meus ouvidos, se expalhando por todo o meu interior e se fixando em lugarzinho especial no meu coração.

Passo a cantarolar a música já conhecida por mim, deixando pela primeira vez, nas últimas 24 horas, o sentimento que eu estava trancando, escapar. Acabo por admirar silenciosamente o careca que apareceu ontem a noite no karaokê, como se estivesse destinando a música em segredo à ele, mas no fundo, nunca quis tanto que ele escutasse o que eu tinha a lhe dizer.

— _Eu acho que estou ficando louco todo dia pensando em você —_ canto em um sussurro. Meu trabalho acabando junto com a música, que pareceu demorar bem menos do que o costume. — Chanyeol, acabei!

Vejo que ele está ocupado, servindo várias xícaras ao mesmo tempo, e me aproximo para o ajudar. Pelo visto até na hora do almoço aqui estaria cheio. Percebo que Chanyeol procura o relógio em formato de vaquinha na parede da cozinha, sei exatamente no que ele está pensando.

— Ei, não se preocupe, vai demorar um pouco para que eu tenha que chegar no próximo bico. Ficarei segurando as pontas com você até lá.

— Não é bom que você se atrase, Kim. Nem todos os seus patrões são legais como eu.

Ele ri e eu teria dado um pequeno empurrão em seu braço, se ele não estivesse segurando uma cafeteira cheia do líquido preto, então apenas acompanho sua risada.

— Não seja idiota, você é empregado tanto quanto eu.

Coloco as xícaras já cheias em uma bandeja grande, para que eu as entregue em suas respectivas mesas. Continuo a organizar os pedidos, colocando biscoitos doces e salgados em alguns pratos, acompanhados do café. Posiciono a bandeja na altura dos ombros, endireito minha postura e olho para Park, que ri de minha ação.

Faço uma espécie de careta improvisada a ele e vou em direção aos clientes, que provavelmente estavam esperando a tempos seus pedidos. No meio do percurso, acabo lembrando da música que ouvi na noite anterior, voltando a cozinha cantarolando a mesma.

— Ah, não, essa música de novo? Eu te pago para que pare — ele junta as mãos em súplica, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

— Nem cantei tanto ela assim, ok? Você que é muito incomodado.

Me finjo de irritado, e viro as costas pra ele. Não demora para que eu sinta meu amigo me rodar, e acabo ficando de frente a ele, para que eu o olhe, logo ele aperta minhas bochechas e fala com uma voz como se eu fosse seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito.

— Estava apenas brincando, não fique chateado —  a voz de meu amigo volta ao normal depois de um pigarro, soltando minhas bochechas. — Falando sério agora, já parou para pensar que essa música misteriosa tenha sido escutada pelo amor da sua vida para você?

Sinto que minhas bochechas coram, principalmente por pensar que o destinatário da música séria o mascarado do karaokê, sei que não deveria pensar nisso, e minha imaginação voou muito mais alto que a de Chanyeol, mas é inevitável. Balanço minha cabeça em negação, se eu já estava considerando a possibilidade de meu amigo estar enlouquecendo, eu estaria delirando por entrar na onda dele.

— Deixe de besteira, Park, com certeza só ouvi enquanto estava dormindo e…

Paro de falar imediatamente e arreganho os olhos, percebendo que estava mais do que atrasado para o bico seguinte.

⊹ ⊹

  
  


— O que quer dizer com “um videoclipe para mim”?

Ele faz aspas imaginárias com as mãos, obviamente confuso, assim como qualquer um dos meus amigos quando eu soltasse a bomba de que finalmente saí da empresa; que aos olhos deles, me fazia tão mal. Não encaro o meu ex trabalho dessa forma, até porque ele me abriu diversas portas, inclusive a porta que me apresentou a minha verdadeira paixão: cantar.

As mãos de meu amigo vão até sua boca, completando ainda mais sua feição de surpresa.

— Isso quer dizer que você… — ele levanta as sobrancelhas, sugestivo, dando a entender que queria que eu completasse sua frase.

— Sim, Baek, me demiti.

Passo a mão pela nuca, quase não acreditando que tal frase saiu de minha boca, parecia ser algo surreal de se ouvir quando se trata de Do Kyungsoo, ou pelo menos do antigo Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun bate uma palma exagerada e sorri, esbanjando seu sorriso sacana e brilhante tão admirado por todos que o conhece.

— E, ainda mais. Decidi que irei lançar uma música minha solo. Não sei no que vai dar, pode até ser que ninguém escute, não sei se levo jeito pra coisa. Mas mesmo assim não quero fazer feio, então, a proposta está aberta. Gostaria de trabalhar comigo? 

O garoto de cabelo rosa conserta sua postura na cadeira, assumindo uma posição séria, ele se aproxima de mim e sussurra, como se estivessemos escondendo um segredo macabro entre nós dois.

— Quem é você, e por que abduziu o Kyung? Poxa, sabia que existem outros seres humanos mais divertidos por aí? — ele ri, se jogando na cadeira de forma debochada de sempre, passando os braços pelo pescoço e sei que ele está segurando para não colocar os pés na mesa como já é de costume. 

Eu dou um tapinha em seu ombro, que aparenta ter sido mais forte do que eu esperava, a julgar pela cara de dor que o mesmo fez. 

— Ai, Kyungsoo! Isso dói, sabia? Nem todo mundo tem ossos de ferro como você.

Ele faz uma massagem rápida no lugar onde o acertei, fazendo um biquinho nos lábios e gemendo de dor com uma voz manhosa. Reviro os olhos, e inevitavelmente, rio com o ato tão exagerado de Baekhyun. Com certeza não doeu tanto assim.

— Para você ver que não sou um alien, idiota.

Estico minha mão para lhe dar outro tapinha nos ombros, mas o rosado se abraça, como se estivesse se protegendo de mim, me arrancando mais risadas.

— Já entendi, não precisa me dar outra prova — ele ri, apoiando a mão no queixo curioso, e lendo novamente meu caderno de anotações com ideias para meu primeiro videoclipe, ele aponta para o mesmo, levantando uma das sobrancelhas. — Então, é isso que tem em mente?

— Você já aceitou a proposta? — imito sua pose, na intenção de provocá-lo, ele apenas me dá a língua como resposta. Tem algo mais divertido do que deixar Baekhyun irritado?

— Aceitei muito antes de você me fazer a proposta. Agora deixe eu ver isso.

Ele pega a folha de minha composição de dentro da mochila sem minha autorização, lendo cada verso com os olhos brilhando. Não me rendo a sorrir, ao notar que finalmente meu trabalho está sendo valorizado.

— Quem diria que você tinha sentimentos – ele bate com a folha em mim, e por um segundo posso jurar que minhas bochechas coram.

— Quem é o sortudo?

— Não tem sortudo nenhum, me dá isso — eu tento pegar a folha da mão de meu amigo, que apesar das atitudes infantis, é muito mais alto comparado a mim, tornando a minha tarefa ser muito mais complicada do que já é.

— Depois eu lhe devolvo, quero ler mais algumas vezes para ter alguma ideia decente. Como você disse, não quero fazer feio.

Ele relia a folha novamente, tão empolgado quanto da primeira vez. Eu volto a atenção a meu caderninho de anotações, escrevendo tudo que eu preciso comprar na manhã seguinte, se possível. Estou tão animado para as gravações que posso começar o projeto hoje mesmo. Porém, minha atenção é tirada por um rapaz de avental, provavelmente funcionário do local. Ele sai do estabelecimento correndo, seus passos no chão de madeira fazem com que eu olhe para ele com desdém, quase agradecendo a ele ironicamente com o olhar por tirar minha concentração. 

O rapaz está indo em direção a uma bicicleta estacionada na frente do café, e posso jurar que ele está conversando abertamente com ela. Não julgo, não que eu tenha algum direito, meu bichinho de estimação é um cacto chamado Kai, do que estou reclamando?

Tenho a impressão de que já o conheço, espremo os olhos, tentando ver seu rosto mais claramente, mas a maldita miopia não é minha aliada. O vejo ir embora, sem que eu o reconheça, mas é quase impossível não reparar em sua pele morena e os cabelos estranhamente bem penteados para um dia de trabalho, atraente. Por um minuto, penso que esse cara talvez fosse o meu tipo.

Estalo os dedos, talvez eu estivesse nervoso com a ida do rapaz, ou arrependido de não ter pedido seu número de celular. Mas de qualquer forma, talvez seja só uma paixão platônica diária, daqui alguns dias eu esqueço.

— Posso ajudar? 

Uma voz grave pergunta, ela também não me é estranha, talvez fosse um delírio, mas posso jurar que já ouvi essa voz, e não há muito tempo. Quando me viro na cadeira para ver o dono da mesma, percebo que não estava delirando de fato.

— Chanyeol? Você trabalha aqui?

— Oh, você é o cliente da noite anterior, não é? E sim, trabalho aqui, pelo menos até o período da tarde.

Confirmo com a cabeça, percebendo que Baekhyun fica constrangido por ter sido deixado de lado mesmo que por poucos minutos, ou talvez seu constrangimento esteja ligado ao olhar focado de Chanyeol no mesmo, como se me implorasse para que eu os apresentasse, então ele finge estar muito concentrado no cardápio a sua frente.

— Sim, sou eu. Me chame de Kyungsoo, acabei não me apresentando ontem, e este é meu amigo Baekhyun — o rosado acena, timidamente, sem dizer uma só palavra. O garçom, dá um sorriso receptivo, que é retribuído por mim. 

— Ah, inclusive, falei com o Kim hoje, ele disse não encontrou nada nas salas. Sinto muito, Kyungsoo.

Já teria até esquecido do casaco herdado de meu pai depois de tantas reviravoltas em um dia só, a peça mais importante do meu guarda-roupa, que protejo com unhas e dentes, e agora estava perdida. Como pude deixar isso acontecer?

Lembro-me da minha infância, quando nós nos sentávamos na frente da lareira em dias frios. Minha memória voa até um dia em específico, o dia em que meu pai me conta a história por trás deste casaco tão importante em minha família. Ele havia sido feito a mão por minha mãe no primeiro encontro deles, e entregue a meu pai, apenas 6 anos depois, no dia de seu casamento. O casaco significava a conexão dos dois desde o primeiro encontro, sempre souberam que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Meus olhos brilharam, e jurei que aquela seria a história de amor mais linda que ouvira na vida. 

Quando sai de casa, meus pais me deram o casaco, alegando que eu deveria dá-lo a quem for digno de meu coração. Sempre achei aquela peça muito importante, e me sinto mal por pensar que nunca mais o veria.

Meu olhar cai em cima da letra de minha música.  _ Minha música _ . Nunca pensei que seria tão gratificante ouvir isso.

A seguro em minhas mãos, dando um pequeno sorriso em seguida. Talvez minha alma gêmea goste de ouvi-la, talvez ela possa ser o nosso casaco. Espero que meus pais entendam que minha história teve um rumo um pouco diferente.

— Tudo bem, acho que não era comigo que ele tinha que ficar — respiro fundo, e olho para Baek, que parecia estar chocado com minha evolução repentina.

Eu dou um sorrisinho pra ele, como se quisesse passar para ele que realmente estava tudo bem. Afinal, mudanças precisam nascer de algum lugar.


	5. Wait

Depois de 3 dias de muito trabalho duro, elaboração e preparo, finalmente chegou o dia que eu mais esperei por toda a minha vida. Demorei para cair no sono ontem a noite, e como já é de se imaginar, o sol demorou a se pôr, quase pensei que esta tarde duraria para sempre, que a noite nunca viria, mas ela veio.

Visto a roupa que Baekhyun me obrigou a comprar ontem. Odeio admitir que o baixinho irritante estava certo e o suéter preto com a calça cáqui combinaram bem, e caíram perfeitamente em mim. Penteio os curtos fios de cabelo que ainda me restam – depois de muita insistência do meu diretor, produtor e cameraman –, meio inutilmente, mas é a força do hábito.

Dou uma última olhada no espelho, fazendo caras e bocas com um sorriso aberto no rosto. Logo me viro para Kai, que estava tomando sol a poucos minutos atrás, na escrivaninha de meu quarto.

— Como eu tô, amigão? — Kai não me responderia, mas sei que se pudesse fazê-lo, estaria me elogiando, dizendo que tudo daria certo nesta noite e nas próximas, tudo ficaria bem. E isso era tudo que eu precisava ouvir.

Poucos minutos depois, escuto um carro parar e buzinar em frente a minha casa, com certeza a essa hora, seria Baekhyun.

— Já vou, estou te ouvindo! — grito para que ele pare com a barulheira do lado de fora, se ele persistisse com a buzina incessantemente alta, os vizinhos provavelmente me jogariam aos cachorros quando eu voltasse.

Pego a maleta com tudo que eu precisaria para a gravação do primeiro de muitos videoclipes, pelo menos eu espero. Verifico os equipamentos mais uma vez, quase me esquecendo de meu violão, antes de ir ao encontro de Baekhyun, sorrindo assim como ele, que estava tão animado quanto eu.

— Como meu cantor preferido está se sentindo com a gravação do seu primeiro videoclipe?

Ele me pergunta assim que eu fecho a porta do carro, enquanto coloco o cinto de segurança, e logo depois, saímos rumo ao nosso destino: a praça do centro! Baekhyun e eu pensamos muito no lugar ideal onde seria a minha primeira apresentação e gravação do videoclipe, e chegamos a conclusão de que lá seria um bom local. Um lugar calmo, com vários artistas se apresentando e ao ar livre, seria perfeito.

— Muito animado, nem sei como consegui dormir ontem, espero que saia tudo bem. Nunca cantei na frente de outras pessoas antes.

— Não fique nervoso, nós dois sabemos que sua música está perfeita e que você é talentoso. O que daria de errado?

— Você fez a pior das perguntas possíveis.

Nós rimos e eu olho pela janela do carro, sentindo o vento levemente frio bater em meu rosto. Fecho os olhos, tentando me manter calmo com toda a situação, repetindo as palavras de Baekhyun internamente para mim. Vai dar tudo certo! E se não der, foi bom ter tentado.

Respiro fundo, e ao abrir os olhos, percebo que o carro não está mais em movimento. Encaramos agora a praça do centro da cidade. As luzes da noite deixam tudo mais bonito, o ambiente frio, as árvores cheias de pisca-pisca iluminando a passagem, o olhar de admiração do público aos artistas. Posso até sentir meu coração bater mais forte ao pensar que daqui alguns minutos o aplaudido seria eu.

— Pronto? — Baekhyun me pergunta, tirando minha atenção do vidro da janela, ele segura sua câmera e me lança um sorriso encorajador.

— Nasci pronto.

O respondo enquanto retiro o cinto de segurança, pego minha maleta de equipamentos e passo a alça do violão pelo meu ombro, saindo do carro. Não demora muito para que encontremos um lugar bom para montar os equipamentos de som. Embaixo de uma árvore bem iluminada, que meu amigo afirma animado ser ótimo para os takes do videoclipe. 

Após montar todos os equipamentos, plugo o violão na caixa de som, e aí sim, percebo que chegou a grande hora, minha primeira apresentação estava preparada. Enquanto Baekhyun admira a praça pela pequena tela de sua câmera, eu bebo um gole de água, me perguntando se eu realmente conseguiria cantar na frente de toda essa gente, se é que alguém pararia para me ouvir. Estava tão nervoso que não estranharia se eu saísse correndo e desistisse de última hora, ainda bem que o mais alto não deixaria eu fazer isso.

Ao ver que eu meu palco improvisado já estava pronto, Baek se aproxima de mim, apontando sorridente para sua câmera mais uma vez.

— Já consegui os primeiros takes para o videoclipe. O cenário está lindo. Pronto para começar? — ele me pergunta como se eu tivesse outra escolha, já que ele posiciona a câmera em frente ao seu olho, demonstrando que estava mais do que preparado para começar a gravar. 

Assim como eu estava mais do que preparado para começar a cantar.

Eu posiciono o violão em frente a meu corpo, endireito minha postura, aproximando o microfone de mim. Eu coloco o meu melhor sorriso no rosto, esperando que isso esconda meu nervosismo. Quando vejo uma luz vermelha na câmera de meu amigo, sei que essa é minha deixa.

— Boa noite, pessoal! Me chamo Kyungsoo e hoje vim cantar para vocês.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


— Não acredito que tivemos que ficar trabalhando aqui até mais tarde. Logo hoje que é o dia de me apresentar na praça — falo em tom emburrado para Yeol, soprando em seguida meus cabelos, para que parem de cair em meus olhos já que minhas mãos estão ocupadas lavando a pilha de louças do período da tarde.

— Era isso ou trabalhar no sábado. Ninguém mandou você me arrastar para sua apresentação ontem, agora temos que pagar pela "folga".

O olho bem na hora em que ele expressa as aspas com as mãos, ele parecia estar bem ocupado enquanto passava o pano no chão amadeirado da cozinha em que estávamos.

— Não coloque a culpa em mim. Vai dizer que você não acha que eu atrasei ontem?

Chanyeol me olha enquanto guarda o balde e o rodo no quartinho dos fundos da cozinha, e logo me responde de sua forma brincalhona de sempre.

— Que você iria arrasar era óbvio, agora o que eu não esperaria nunca é que sua apresentação iria demorar tanto. Perdemos o dia todo!

Fico tenso por um minuto, rezando para que Channie não tenha ficado chateado comigo. Nem eu pensei que demoraríamos tanto em meu solo para a apresentação da escola de dança, senão, nunca teria metido Park nessa.

— Desculpa, Park. Eu não sabia que ia demorar, se você quiser, eu te cubro um dia desses no karaokê — o orelhudo me interrompe com alguns tapinhas no ombro, e posso finalmente respirar mais levemente ao ouvir a risada do mais alto de novo, pelo menos ele não ficou com raiva por ter que trabalhar até mais tarde em uma sexta-feira.

— Tá tudo bem, já estamos pagando pelo prejuízo, não estamos? — termino de lavar as louças e trato de enxugá-las rapidamente. Enquanto isso, olho para Park que estava de braços cruzados, apoiado no balcão.

— É, estamos.

Eu sorrio para ele, e inevitavelmente, olho para o característico e peculiar relógio de vaquinha na parede, vendo que eu deveria estar dançando na praça como todas as semanas a algumas horas atrás. Mas tento tirar a ideia da cabeça, já percebendo que iria faltar neste bico também.

Mas tudo bem, devo essa para Yeol. Ele inclusive, percebe para onde meu olhar está focado, e deve ter deduzido onde estava minha preocupação.

— Olha, quando você acabar aí pode ir embora. Acho difícil termos mais algum cliente, agora é só enrolar até o horário de fechar. Ainda dá tempo de você dançar umas duas ou três músicas — eu o olho, nem sabendo como retribuir tamanho favor. Sem dúvida, dançar as sextas era o melhor dos meus bicos, o meu favorito. 

— Sério? Obrigado! Não sei o que eu faria sem você — me aproximo de Park para lhe dar um abraço, mas ele me interrompe, me segurando pelos ombros.

— Não tão rápido, Kim. Tudo nessa vida tem um preço — cruzo os braços, chateado com o garoto a minha frente.

— Ok, ok. O que você quer em troca?

— O que me diz… sobre um encontro duplo?

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


— Corta! — grita Baekhyun, para que eu escute que a gravação se encerrou. Logo depois, os gritos da generosa plateia ao nosso redor se misturam com os aplausos, que me deixam mais do que feliz, tento cumprimentar agradecendo a maior parte do pessoal que me parabeniza pela curta apresentação.

— Obrigado por me escutar, até mais!

Aceno e sorrio até às últimas pessoas que me rodeiam irem embora, mas ainda era difícil controlar o sorriso no rosto. Baekhyun praticamente avança em cima de mim, me dando um abraço e gritando alto, podendo até ter chamado a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam andando pela praça, mas não me importo, e até acompanho seus berros seguidos de gargalhadas.

— Ficou bom mesmo, Baek? — pergunto desfazendo o abraço, e logo Baekhyun entrega sua câmera em minhas mãos.

— Veja por si só, todas as cenas ficaram perfeitas.

Eu sorrio ao escutar as primeiras palavras da música cantadas por mim, registradas pela câmera em minhas mãos. Minha reação é seguida por batidinhas no braço de Baekhyun, que eram devidamente retribuídos pelo mesmo, e de gritinhos histéricos de nós dois.

O videoclipe já estava perfeito, e olha que ainda nem tinha passado pela edição. Fico mais animado ainda, se é que isso é possível, para ver o resultado final 

— Obrigado, Baek, ficou muito bom. Melhor impossível.

— Eu sei que sou bom e tudo mais, mas tudo isso foi por causa do seu talento. Você merece, Kyungsoo.

Ele sorri gentilmente para mim, e eu quase deixo algumas lágrimas singelas caírem de meus olhos. Abraço Byun mais uma vez, fazendo questão de bagunçar seus fios rosas bem penteados, em um gesto de comemoração.

— Não faça isso, não é só porque hoje é seu dia que pode fazer o que bem entender — em um falso tom de indignação, meu amigo desfaz o abraço e ajeita o cabelo, fracassando logo em seguida, o que me faz rir. — Bom, agora eu vou filmar algumas coisas pela praça para completar o vídeo. Quer vir?

— Se importa se eu for comer algo? Ainda não comi nada hoje — ele logo me dá um peteleco na testa, e como uma forma inútil de amenizar a dor, esfrego a região, soltando resmungos de incômodo. — Ai! Por que fez isso?

— Como você vem fazer uma apresentação sem nada no estômago? Trate de ir comer agora mesmo, eu termino o restante das cenas sozinho.

— Tudo bem, mamãe — o provoco e saio correndo para que seus tapas não me acertem, o que aparenta funcionar bem, já que ele desiste de correr e agora parece estar mais preocupado com filmar o céu estrelado do lugar.

Depois da correria, trato de andar em passos calmos até a cafeteria que tenho em mente. Não é muito longe de onde eu estava, mas dá uma boa caminhada noturna para mim, para que eu reflita sobre meus futuros passos a partir de agora. Mal posso acreditar que tudo até agora correu tão bem, espero que o videoclipe tenha uma boa repercussão, assim como minha apresentação hoje.

Por mais que Baekhyun tenha dito que está cuidando da publicidade e que eu não precisaria me preocupar, é difícil não pensar na possibilidade de ninguém ver o que nós preparamos com tanto carinho. Mas é um risco que todos os artistas correm, não é?

De qualquer forma, confio no trabalho de meu amigo, e sou muito grato por ele apoiar o meu desse jeito. Ele está apostando todas as suas cartas em mim e não pretendo desapontá-lo.

— Estamos conseguindo, Kyungsoo. Até agora, estamos conseguindo — Repito para mim mesmo em voz alta, antes de abrir a porta do café e escutar o sininho em cima da mesma soar em minha cabeça.

No balcão, vejo quem eu já esperava, o orelhudo alto que mexe desinteressadamente em seu celular.

— Olá, boa noite! — digo para ele sorridente, acho que era perceptível o quanto eu estava radiante esta noite. Diferente de Chanyeol, que parecia entediado, sozinho nesta cafeteria tão grande.

— Boa noite, como posso lhe ajudar? Oh, Kyungsoo! Que coincidência, estava com você em mente agora mesmo.

Ele fala a última frase com pressa depois de me reconhecer, largando completamente seu celular de uma forma qualquer no bolso de seu avental, enquanto eu ando até o seu encontro no balcão que fica aos fundos do estabelecimento.

— Em mim? — aponto para meu rosto, e de fato, estava evidenciando o óbvio.

— Sim, sim. Mas, primeiramente, o que você vai pedir hoje?

Ele me encara sorridente, e me pergunto o que ele está tramando, já que ele parecia ansioso, batendo o pé freneticamente no chão, e alegre ao mesmo tempo, ao julgar pelo seu sorriso de ponta a ponta. Faço o meu pedido sem pensar muito, falando a primeira coisa que me vem à mente, querendo que ele me dissesse suas intenções comigo o mais rápido possível. Será que ele finalmente encontrou meu casaco?

Não demora muito e Chanyeol me entrega um capuccino grande acompanhado de um misto quente, e tento me segurar ao máximo para não entregar minha curiosidade de bandeja a ele, mas é uma tarefa impossível. Afinal de contas, por que ele estaria pensando em mim?

— Obrigado. Bom…você tem algum assunto para tratar comigo? — levanto uma sobrancelha, não conseguindo disfarçar minha curiosidade de Chanyeol.

— Ah, sim! Já ia me esquecendo. Pode ser algo estranho, mas queria que você quebrasse essa para mim — ele junta as mãos, quase em uma súplica. O seu tom de voz me deixa assustado por um momento, parece sério demais para um rosto tão brincalhão quanto o do funcionário a minha frente.

— Ahn, claro! Do que precisa?

— Você poderia ir em um encontro duplo comigo?

E por esta, dentro de todas as emoções da noite, eu não estava esperando.


	6. That´s Ok

— Um, dois, três.

Eu e Baekhyun repetimos em uníssono, apertando o botão azul de enviar, juntos. Logo depois, batemos as mãos e gritamos o mais alto que conseguimos em êxtase, não contendo nossa animação, até porque guardamos todas as nossas energias da última semana para este momento: o dia que meu videoclipe seria lançado.

Ainda nem havia visto o resultado final, o que foi um tópico de discussão entre Byun e eu a alguns minutos atrás, o mesmo que chegou em minha casa de manhã bem cedo apenas para que eu visse o resultado final do MV, o que eu teria recusado arduamente, deixando o baixinho irritado, mas graças ao encontro com Chanyeol, ele esqueceu o ocorrido antes de me obrigar a ver o vídeo.

Parece até algo engraçado de se dizer, mas após Chanyeol quase implorar para que eu e um amigo do mesmo, até então desconhecido por mim, acompanhássemos ele em seu primeiro encontro com Baekhyun, não pude recusar. Diria até que foi muita coincidência eu aparecer na noite da gravação na cafeteria logo em seu expediente de trabalho, onde ele me confessou que desde que colocou os olhos em meu amigo com cabelo rosa, não havia conseguido tirar ele da cabeça. 

E eu como um bom cupido, faria questão de estar presente no primeiro encontro deles, por mais que eu fique super sem graça na frente do amigo de Park, que o mesmo insistia em levar para que eu não ficasse de vela, mesmo que eu não me importasse. 

Volto a minha realidade com Baekhyun falando ao meu lado de forma animada, com as mãos tampando seu sorriso quadrado.

— Olha isso, Kyung! Seu MV já tem quase mil visualizações em apenas 5 minutos!

— O quê? — minha boca foi aberta pelo choque, e eu me encontro surpreso ao notar que os números de visualizações subiam a cada segundo, junto com o número de curtidas. O garoto ao meu lado levanta meu queixo, enquanto mantém os olhos vidrados em seu notebook assim como eu.

— Boca fechada, para não entrar mosca — ele ri e em seguida se joga em minha cama, passando os braços por trás da cabeça e balança os pés folgadamente, como se estivesse em sua própria casa. — Não sei porque está tão chocado. Com meus dotes em filmagem, edição e publicidade, achou realmente que não bombaria?

Ele conta suas várias qualidades com os dedos e eu jogo uma almofada que o mesmo derrubou de minha cama ao se deitar, me arrancando gargalhadas ao perceber que lhe acertei bem no rosto.

— E toda aquela história de que consegui uma boa apresentação pelo meu talento?

— Ah, você também tem uma parcela de culpa pelo sucesso, mas sejamos sinceros, eu arrasei.

Eu rio, e ele volta a tomar sua pose de convencido. Enquanto eu caminho até a escrivaninha, colocando um pouco de água no vaso de meu amigo espinhoso.

— Mas então, você está nervoso para hoje a noite? — pergunto para Baekhyun, enquanto olho para Kai com o rosto apoiado na escrivaninha que ele repousava.

— Não diria nervoso, ansioso é uma palavra melhor. É óbvio que vou me dar bem.

— Não sabia que você tinha se interessado pelo Park, é bom que você tenha encontrado alguém.

— O que posso fazer se o grandão gamou por mim? — acabo rindo nasalmente, perguntando mentalmente para Kai como alguém poderia ser tão convencido como Baekhyun.

— E você? Quando vai deixar seu cacto de lado e procurar alguém de verdade?

— Digamos que isso não é minha prioridade no momento.

— Não? E o cara da música? Achei que vocês tinham algo — meu amigo se senta na cama e cruza as pernas em formato borboleta, apoia seus braços em suas coxas, e a cabeça entre as mãos, demonstrando interesse em minha história com a suposta inspiração de minha composição.

— Eu nem ao menos o conheço, apenas pensei que seria uma boa ideia escrever para a pessoa a quem eu sou destinado. Dizer a ele tudo o que eu queria dizer, e ainda não posso — balanço a cabeça, não acreditando que eu estava ouvindo tais palavras de mim. Desde quando eu fiquei tão meloso? Essa parece ser a mesma reação de meu amigo, que agora me dá tapinhas nas costas.

— Não se preocupe, uma dia você vai encontrar ele e cantar essa música e todas as outras olhando para os olhos dele — sorrio bobo pensando na possibilidade, meus olhos caem para composições mais recentes, também escritas com todo carinho pela pessoa que até então era uma incógnita para mim.

Quem sabe Baekhyun realmente estivesse certo?

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


Escuto Chanyeol falar sobre nosso encontro de hoje a noite pela milésima vez. Se o expediente no karaokê já é insuportável para mim, meu amigo não estava o tornando mais divertido.

Nós estávamos atendendo essa noite, o que não era tão ruim, acho que limpar as salas ou os banheiros eram muito mais aterrorizantes do que esbanjar sorrisos e desejar uma boa noite após a venda de ingressos. Mas o moreno ao meu lado estava feliz demais para um bico no sábado a noite. 

Chanyeol me falou pouquíssimo sobre o rapaz em que ele estava interessado e muito menos sobre o meu acompanhante da noite, dando a desculpa que não queria estragar a surpresa. Eu não estava muito interessado em encontros no momento, já que a exatos 7 dias, não tiro o careca mascarado de minha cabeça, e todos os outros pareciam não ter a mesma beleza tão única e característica dele.

Apenas estou fazendo isso para suprir a dezena de favores que devo a Park, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer por ele.

— Acha que vamos conseguir sair mais cedo hoje? Não quero deixar os meninos esperando.

— Acho difícil, meu pai não tá de bom humor, então já sabe como é. Não vai ser eu o corajoso morto que vai pedir para sair mais cedo — meu amigo ri e eu suspiro apenas por lembrar dos gritos estridentes e irritantes de meu pai com os funcionários, quanto mais longe eu ficasse dele hoje, mais seguro seria. — Mas relaxa, seu amado não vai ficar chateadinho.

Dou um sorrisinho, sei que Chanyeol está fazendo de tudo para que o encontro fosse perfeito, eu nunca havia visto ele tão empenhando por alguém. Espero que o tal Baekhyun retribua o amor que o grande coração do orelhudo tem a oferecer.

— Espero.

Meu amigo me olha, de cima a baixo, e acaba percebendo a bolsa que eu escondia sorrateiramente em meus pés para que ninguém a visse, não queria que ninguém daqui soubesse que teria compromissos após o expediente. Ao ver que a fila de clientes já tinha sido atendida e estavam a caminho de suas respectivas salas, Yeol pega minha mochila com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto, a abrindo logo em seguida, sem que eu pudesse dizer algo.

— Vamos ver o que o garanhão preparou para a noite de hoje — ele fala enquanto tira de dentro da mochila a roupa que eu escolhi para a noite de hoje, faço sinal para que ele fale mais baixo, mostrando o indicador em frente a boca, seria um pesadelo se meu pai descobrisse que eu iria sair com alguém.

Ele faz sinal positivo com o polegar, ainda com seu sorriso peculiar nos lábios, me fazendo questionar se eu havia feito a escolha certa de roupas. Mas engulo em seco após ele encarar o casaco xadrez o qual me apossei.

— Nunca te vi com esse, é novo?

Yeol gesticula com a cabeça, como se estivesse apontando com a mesma para o casaco tão conhecido por mim, que estava em suas mãos. Meu corpo gela e me sinto travar, pela primeira vez, não sabia o que dizer para o garoto a minha frente, e agora mais do que nunca, soube que não deveria ter mentido para ele.

— Sim, é novo. Agora guarde minhas roupas, se descobrirem seu plano estou frito! — digo a primeira desculpa esfarrapada que se passa em minha cabeça em um sussurro, para que realmente ninguém do karaokê a escute, arranco tanto o casaco, como as demais roupas das mãos grandes e firmes de Chanyeol em seguida, provavelmente deixando o garoto confuso. 

— É bonito, Kyungsoo vai gostar, é a cara dele. Vocês até combinam.

— Com certeza não tanto quanto Baekhyun gosta de você — dou cotoveladas em meu amigo, que fica constrangido com minha fala e cobre seu rosto com as mãos, eu rio, achando fofa a sua reação. 

Logo nossa brincadeira chega ao fim devido a fila de clientes que se forma em nossos gabinetes, nos obrigando a voltar para o trabalho. Entre sorrisos, boas noites e um cliente ou outro, não me controlo ao cantarolar a música tão conhecida para Park, desde que eu sonhei com a mesma, não paro de cantar em todo lugar que eu vou, é como se a melodia da letra desconhecida por mim funcionasse como um refúgio a qual eu sempre poderia ir, mas cantá-la ainda deixa meu colega de trabalho irritado, já ouvira tanto essa música que poderia jurar que ele a tinha decorado.

— Gostou mesmo dessa, hein? — ele faz uma espécie de careta depois de atender seu último cliente. Digo boa noite para o último rapaz de minha fila, virando para o garoto ao meu lado, em seguida.

— Pelo visto, quem não gostou foi você — eu rio, e Chanyeol cruza os braços enquanto me olha.

— Começa a ficar insuportável depois do terceiro dia consecutivo escutando, principalmente quando se é contra a sua vontade… — ele dá uma risadinha, mas logo para, voltando a ficar de frente a seu gabinete, como se atendesse uma fila invisível. Acho a ação estranha, até porque não tem ninguém na frente de Park, mas após ouvir o pigarro atrás de mim, minhas dúvidas são encerradas, sabia que meu pai e chefe estava bem atrás de mim.

— Posso falar com o senhor Kim por um instante?

Eu e Park nós encaramos, ele me dá o conforto necessário com seu olhar, me encorajando a me levantar e ir ao encontro do mais velho, e eu sabia muito bem que não iríamos tratar de bons assuntos.

O sigo até sua sala, que tinha uma cadeira de couro aparentemente confortável a qual ele se senta rapidamente, apontando para outras duas poltronas de cor vermelha, que ficavam de frente para sua grande mesa de vidro.

— Não vai se sentar, Kim? — ele me pergunta. Seu olhar está fixo em mim, me secando com o mesmo. Eu engulo em seco, querendo manter minha voz firme, desde criança, somente o olhar macabro de meu pai me dá calafrios. 

O que será que eu fiz dessa vez?

— Acho que nossa conversa não vai demorar muito, senhor.

— Se prefere assim. Bom, soube que você saiu mais cedo no último sábado. Sabia que era seu dia de fechar o karaokê? Sorte sua que seu amigo Park é gentil e fez todo o seu trabalho duro. 

Eu respiro fundo, não sabendo ao certo o que responder. Depois de ir para o lado de fora, procurar pelo dono do casaco, acabei indo embora sem nem pensar duas vezes, e vacilei. Com certeza deixei o esfregão e o balde no lado de dentro da sala 12 também, mas não aguentaria ficar mais 1 segundo neste local naquele dia. Não sabia onde o mais velho queria chegar. Ok, eu cometi um deslize, mas o que eu poderia fazer agora?

— Ah, sim. Bom, foi apenas um mal entendido, não irá mais se repetir, desculpa.

— Acha que é simples assim? Um pedido de desculpas e está tudo bem? Você tem que aprender a ter responsabilidade, a vida não é só ficar dançando por aí como você pensa, Jongin.

Eu respiro fundo, meu progenitor sabe pegar pesado quando quer. Eu escondo minhas mãos nos bolsos da calça em uma tentativa falha de acalmar meu nervosismo e elaborar uma frase que me livrasse dessa situação o mais rápido possível.

— Creio que tenho responsabilidade o suficiente, senhor. Erros acontecem.

— Acontecem, acontecem com os fracos! E sabe o que acontece com os fracos, Jongin? — eu balanço a cabeça negativamente, evitando falar o máximo que eu pudera. Não queria que ele me visse com a voz oscilante, por mais que eu seja visto como um gatinho na chuva aos olhos dele, não queria que ele me visse como um fraco. — Os fracos pagam pelos seus erros.

Meus ombros caem em desânimo, já poderia imaginar que era isso que Kim queria, me punir até o último fio de cabelo.

— O que terei que fazer? 

— Você vai fechar o karaokê por todos os dias deste mês, começando por hoje. Além do mais, acho que seus colegas de trabalho merecem um pedido de desculpas por encobrirem todas as suas falhas, então deixarei eles saírem mais cedo hoje e você limpa todas as salas, todos os banheiros, corredores e salão, antes de trancar tudo.

Meu olhar se abre em espanto, era muito trabalho para uma noite só, provavelmente amanhã nem me levantaria de exaustão. Mas o maior dos problemas não era esse, o que mais me preocupa é o encontro duplo que Chanyeol me arranjou, dizer que não iria o deixaria decepcionado.

— Hoje? Poderia começar amanhã? Hoje eu tenho um compromisso que eu não posso adiar.

Mordo os lábios em nervosismo ao ver meu pai levantando da cadeira, e andando em passos lentos em minha direção. O seu sapato de grife faz um barulho aterrorizante no chão, o que faz um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, e fechar meus olhos mais uma vez, quando aquele que tanto me assusta, me prende na parede.

— Você acha que eu me importo com o que você faz da sua vida? Eu sou seu chefe, e se eu estou lhe ordenando, você vai me obedecer! — ele me dita as palavras de forma dura e era perceptível que ele estava se segurando para não gritar, o que me deixava ainda pior e fazia minha raiva se espalhar por cada uma das minhas células.

— Tem razão, nós não temos nada haver com a vida pessoal um do outro, então por favor, não zombe do meu trabalho como dançarino, aqui você é meu chefe, e eu não sou seu filho — ele agarra meus pulsos e me chacoalha, provando mais uma vez que estávamos passando o limite chefe e funcionário em nossa discussão. Tento manter a calma para não explodir como na fala anterior, se é que é possível.

— Realmente, o problema não é meu, a decisão foi sua, quem vai apodrecer com um empregozinho medíocre é você! — eu o encaro sério, pela primeira vez naquela conversa, respiro fundo e posso até ter tremido nesse instante, sentindo na pele cada pedacinho da sua fúria.

— Sim, senhor, irei limpar as salas hoje a noite.

Falo de forma lenta e pausada, para que a calma não fuja de mim. Me solto dificilmente de suas mãos firmes e apenas abro a porta, limpando as lágrimas que caíam sem que eu perceba, nunca me acostumaria ouvir aquilo de meu pai, não importa quantas vezes essas mesmas palavras saíssem de sua boca, sempre machucaria como se fosse a primeira vez.

Levanto a cabeça quando me certifico de que as lágrimas agora são controladas por mim, e logo Park vem correndo ao meu encontro com sua feição preocupada e me enchendo de perguntas.

— Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

— Boas notícias, Park, todos os funcionários vão sair mais cedo hoje. Pena que eu estraguei tudo. Desculpa, não vou poder ir com você no encontro.

Eu seco mais uma vez meu rosto, e me viro de costas para meu amigo, que provavelmente ainda está com sua feição preocupada e curiosa enquanto me encara ir andando em passos rápidos até o quartinho de limpeza, a qual eu aparentemente pertenço.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


— Não acredito que você ainda não viu seu próprio videoclipe, olha isso, mais de 10 mil pessoas já viram e nenhuma delas é o próprio autor da música.

Meu amigo diz indignado, assim que fecho a porta de minha casa para que fossemos ao restaurante escolhido por Chanyeol dias antes, por mais que fossemos chegar mais cedo em comparação ao horário marcado, isso até me alivia de certa forma, pelo menos eu teria tempo para pensar no que dizer já que palavras nunca foram exatamente o meu forte.

Baekhyun aponta para seu celular, mostrando os números atuais de visualizações do meu MV, que aparentemente só aumentavam. Confesso que ainda não parei para ver o mesmo, tive medo de desistir de tudo assim que visse o resultado final. Não por conta do trabalho do produtor ao meu lado, sei que Baekhyun é dedicado em tudo que ele trabalha e se dependesse só dele, seria praticamente impossível o videoclipe ficar ruim. Mas cantar em público ainda era uma novidade das grandes para mim, então apenas preferi confiar cegamente em meu trabalho, e lançá-lo sem ao menos conferir, mas sei que Baekhyun deixou tudo do jeito que eu queria.

— Confio em nós, sei que fizemos um bom trabalho — solto um sorrisinho nervoso, torcendo para que meu amigo não perceba, dizer o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ainda não vi meu MV não me parecia uma boa ideia ao perceber a animação de Byun com o encontro de daqui alguns minutos. 

Fecho o punho e o estendo para meu amigo, para que ele retribuísse o toque, o que me surpreende ele não ter feito, e ao invés disso, ele abaixa minha mão, e me encara sério.

— Claro que fizemos um bom trabalho, e por isso mesmo você deveria assistir! Não se preocupe, vai ser a primeira coisa que você irá fazer quando chegarmos no restaurante.

— Tudo bem, quando a gente chegar lá, eu assisto — ergo as mãos em sinal de rendimento. De qualquer forma, o videoclipe já está lançado e os número de visualizações só aumentam, e mesmo que eu implorasse para Baekhyun tirar o vídeo do ar, não adiantaria.

E entre murmúrios apaixonados de Baekhyun ao trocar mensagens com Yeol – ato que se torna irritante depois que se presencia durante uma tarde inteira –, e tentativas falhas minhas de formar uma boa frase de apresentação, nós chegamos no restaurante. Sentamos em uma das mesas do lado de fora, vendo que seria quase impossível entrar dentro do estabelecimento com a quantidade de clientes. Eu estalo os dedos nervoso, conhecer pessoas novas não era exatamente o meu forte.

— Pelo visto, alguém está nervoso para conhecer seu parceiro — Baekhyun fala em um tom zombador ao perceber minha mania característica com as mãos, antes de fazer uma bolha com o chiclete que está mascando.

— Do jeito que você fala, até parece que eu vou encontrar o cara das minhas músicas hoje a noite — reviro os olhos, percebendo que estar aqui pode ser uma grande perda de tempo.

— E por que não? Ele está em algum lugar desse mundão, e vocês vão se encontrar algum dia, e esse dia pode muito bem ser hoje! — ele faz movimentos com os braços e com as mãos enquanto fala, com seu jeito extravagante de sempre, e eu apoio o queixo em minha mão, implorando mentalmente para que Baekhyun não faça um discurso.

— Acho improvável, mas é uma possibilidade — eu me calo ao perceber que o rosado não presta atenção em minha frase quando ele coloca um dos seus fones em meu ouvido, me entregando seu celular com a aba de meu videoclipe aberta.

— Não pense que vai me despistar, você vai ver seu MV agora mesmo. Você ficou ótimo, não precisa ficar inseguro.

Ele diz a última frase com sinceridade, o que me faz respirar fundo, para que eu crie a coragem necessária para dar play no aparelho em minha frente. Mas meu amigo toma a iniciativa por mim, e logo escuto a apresentação curta que fiz no início da minha performance a alguns dias atrás, logo depois, os primeiros acordes saem de meu violão, assim como minha voz ecoa pelo microfone, cantando os primeiros versos. 

Impossível não conter o sorriso que se forma, de fato Baekhyun estava certo, eu havia ficado ótimo! Voz, violão, performance e todo o trabalho de meu amigo se encaixaram perfeitamente, do jeito que eu imaginei. Me animo ao ver outros artistas dançando na praça ao som de meu violão, por mais que não fosse a mesma música, a forma graciosa e delicada que os dançarinos realizavam sua performance combinavam perfeitamente com o significado de minha música.

Até que um dos dançarinos, que estava sozinho diferente dos demais, me chama atenção.

Ele estava de costas, e mesmo assim, sua dança chegava a me deixar sem fôlego, a forma que ele se movimenta e se entrega a música deixa meu coração aquecido, como se estivesse realmente sentindo tudo que minha composição dizia. Mas apesar do tamanho talento do rapaz, não foi exatamente isso que me fez pausar o vídeo e sair do restaurante, afirmando para Baekhyun que eu precisaria ir para o karaokê agora, em caso de vida ou morte. 

O que me fez fazer isso, foi perceber que o garoto estava vestindo o meu casaco perdido, e era justamente o rapaz moreno que havia me deixado sem ar na cafeteria poucos dias atrás. O mesmo que eu havia visto naquela estação de metrô lotada.

— Para onde você vai? Enlouqueceu?

Baekhyun me alcança, e segura pelo pulso enquanto dita em tom alto, não me impressionaria se o ato de meu amigo atraísse olhares dos clientes do restaurante, mas no momento, eu pouco me importo, apenas anseio chegar no karaokê o mais rápido possível.

— O garoto do vídeo, eu conheço ele, ele tem meu casaco, Byun! É um sinal de que ele é a pessoa certa! — eu falo o mais lento possível, por mais que tenha sido uma tentativa falha, acho que Baek consegue me entender, pelo menos é o que parece já que solta meu pulso. — Me desculpa.

Eu sussurro, me referindo ao encontro que eu provavelmente estraguei. Mas me tranquilizo ao ver o sorriso de meu amigo.

— Se você acha que esse rapaz é o cara de suas músicas, corra atrás dele. Essa pode ser sua grande chance.

Eu repito seu ato e sorrio ao pensar que estava apenas a algumas quadras de encontrá-lo, não me importando se teria que correr, sempre soube que ter ele não seria fácil.

Então mais uma vez, parto a minha corrida, a segunda por causa dele, e nem ao menos me dou conta. Desde que saí de casa a uma semana atrás para ir ao karaokê, tudo ao meu redor me obrigava a conhecê-lo. Lembro do rosto dele em seu estabelecimento de trabalho pela primeira vez, seu olhos pareciam me agradecer por algo que eu ainda não compreendo, mas nunca me esqueceria dele. O casaco havia o escolhido. O casaco de minha mãe nunca falha.

E enfim, assim como na semana passada, me ajoelho exausto em frente a calçada do karaokê, desta vez, mais ofegante do que nunca, talvez pelo nervosismo de que o destinatário de minhas músicas esteja do lado de dentro dessas portas de vidro. Olho para as mesmas, e será realmente muita sorte minha se o rapaz moreno estiver neste local, já que aparentemente ele está vazio.

Suspiro em alívio pelas portas estarem destrancadas, e assim que passo por elas, minha teoria de que o local estava vazio se comprova. Sem cantorias, sem funcionários, sem vida e sem sinal do dançarino.

— Ei! Tem alguém aí?

Grito com as mãos ao lado da boca, para que o som se espalhe pelo imenso corredor de salas trancadas, até que me deparo com a última sala, que se encontra com a porta escancarada diferente das outras. E ao entrar, sinto meus olhos marejarem. 

Não, não encontrei o rapaz de meus sonhos naquela sala, e sim… o casaco favorito de minha coleção.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


Eu encaro a grande mansão em minha frente, me perguntando pela décima vez em todo meu percurso se eu realmente deveria tocar a campainha e falar tudo que eu tinha planejado enquanto caminhava do karaokê até aqui, tudo que guardei apenas para mim durante tanto tempo e eu estava preparado para botar para fora. O que eu tinha a perder? Afinal, deixei todos os meus afazeres da noite para estar aqui, o encontro com Chanyeol e o amigo de seu futuro namorado, o trabalho no karaokê e também minha cama quentinha, talvez eu realmente precise estar aqui.

Engulo o medo que me atormenta, e toco a campainha da casa de meu pai, que realmente é enorme para apenas uma pessoa viver ali. Sei que ele demoraria um tempo considerável para sair de sua suíte bem decorada, descer a grande escadaria e enfim, passar pelo jardim florido, cheio de esculturas e árvores bem podadas, que me deixam maravilhado por um momento, só espero que sua demora me dê tempo suficiente de pensar em uma boa escolha de palavras.

No meio de tentativas falhas de formular boas frases de efeito, o mais velho aparece em minha visão, bufando enquanto abre as grades do portão dourado a minha frente, ele não me parecia tão animado para receber uma visita, o que me faz repensar seriamente minha decisão de ter vindo até aqui.

— O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora? Não deveria estar trabalhando? Ou vai me dizer que já acabou tudo?

Respiro fundo, como se isso fosse me ajudar em algo. O olho fixamente, mas não sinto raiva, vim aqui para me livrar disso de uma vez por todas. Sei que talvez não fizéssemos as pazes hoje, e nem nunca, mas não guardo rancor dele, é meu pai, e por mais que ele não me apoiasse em meu sonho, precisaria me resolver com ele para que eu pudesse levar isso a frente, para que tudo desse certo.

Hoje, eu iria encarar meu maior medo de frente. 

— Eu vim para a gente se resolver, pai — ele pende a cabeça para o lado, demonstrando estar confuso com minha audácia repentina.

— Se resolver? — ele torce os lábios e levanta as sobrancelhas, em uma sútil feição de deboche e desta vez, eu não me importaria.

— Sim, acho que nós não podemos continuar do jeito que estamos.

Ele faz sinal com a mão para que eu continue com meu raciocínio, ali mesmo. Ilusão minha achar que ele me convidaria para entrar ou tomar um chá, mas confesso que adoraria visitar o que um dia foi minha casa mais uma vez.

— Olha, pai, sei que você não gosta de algumas das decisões que eu tomei. Sei que como seu único filho, você estava esperando que eu assumisse os negócios da família, mas eu tomei outros rumos, essa vida não é para mim.

Eu falo todas as palavras emocionado, e olhando em seus profundos olhos negros, procuro uma expressão por mínima que fosse, mas não a encontro. Ele apenas me encara com um pequeno sorriso indecifrável no canto dos lábios, então, apenas prossigo com tudo que tenho a dizer.

— Essa cidade parece pequena demais para mim, eu quero viver meu sonho, viajar o mundo, quero que me vejam, e eu estou lutando tanto para isso, você não faz ideia! Assim como você lutou pelo seu. Lembro de quando abrimos o primeiro karaokê neste bairro e você ficou vislumbrado, e eu te ajudei, mesmo não ganhando nada nos primeiros meses, eu estive aqui com você por todos esses anos.

Eu reprimo os lábios, ainda o olhando. Espero uma frase, um sermão, um gesto, e nas minhas mais doces ilusões, um abraço. Mas nada disso ocorreu. 

Ele apenas vira de costas, sem me dizer uma só palavra, sai andando em direção a grande casa que ele demorou anos para construir, e que nem sempre havia sido tão extravagante como é hoje, quando eu era criança, não cresci diante de tanto luxo e conforto.

— Eu ainda não acabei! — falo em um tom mais alto, para que ele me escute diante da pequena distância que se fazia presente entre nós, e para minha surpresa, ele se vira, parecendo estar disposto a ouvir tudo que eu tinha a dizer. Retomo meu discurso em um tom mais alto, deixando que minhas emoções saíssem de mim. — Se você não for me apoiar apenas me deixe viver em paz! Sua falta de compreensão comigo está me matando, e se você não estiver presente em minha vida como pai… — eu me aproximo dele em passos rápidos, adentrando seu jardim sem a permissão do mesmo. Eu estava tenso, lágrimas caiam de meu rosto sei que eu me desse conta, minha mão estava trêmula, e só pude perceber quando acolhi a mão de meu pai com a minha, colocando um pequeno crachá escrito “Kim” dentro da mesma. — Eu não quero estar na sua vida apenas como um funcionário. Sei que minha mãe está desapontada com a gente, onde quer que ela esteja. Mas não aguento mais viver assim, pai.

A última palavra nunca foi tão difícil de ser dita, mas assim que saiu de minha boca, sinto o nó em minha garganta, que esteve ali durante toda a conversa, se desfazer. Eu fico parado, assim como ele. Continuo esperando sua reação, e nunca imaginei que este homem poderia ficar sem palavras, logo agora que ele tem tanta coisa a me dizer.

— Até mais, Jongin.

E assim ele entra em sua grande mansão, deixando eu, seu pequeno filho, do lado de fora.


	7. For Life

— Caramba! Tudo isso aconteceu sábado a noite?

Me pergunta Chanyeol em nosso bico semanal da manhã, fiz questão de chegar cedo e arrumar todo o café para compensar a mancada de ter ficado de "castigo" e perder o nosso encontro no final de semana, mas deveria ter adivinhado que não conseguiria chegar antes de Yeol. Bebo o último gole de café preto em minha xícara, concordando com a cabeça para responder a pergunta de meu amigo.

— Sim, tudo isso em um sábado a noite.

Park me encara espantado, depois de escutar minha trágica história de duas noites atrás. Meu olhar permanece vago, apesar de saber que acabaria daquele jeito, ainda queria que aquela noite terminasse de uma forma diferente.

— Ah, mais uma coisa, ia esquecendo — tiro as chaves do karaokê do bolso de minha mochila, já que estavam ali desde o final de semana e eu não pretendia voltar naquele lugar tão cedo, as entrego para Chany.

— Acabei não levando as chaves pra casa de meu pai. Pode entregar para ele?

— Claro, sem problemas! Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

Eu passo pelo outro lado do balcão de recepção para deixar as cadeiras e mesas prontas para os clientes que chegariam dentro de alguns minutos, e logo me lembro da continuação dos acontecimentos daquela noite, de quando coloquei meus pés no karaokê pela última vez.

Lembro bem da sensação de aperto no peito, de ir embora do lugar que eu vi nascer, e que me fez tão mal neste último ano. Cada pequena e grande discussão que tive com meu pai naquele lugar foram dolorosas e me trouxeram diferentes cicatrizes. Me sinto aliviado por estar livre de lá, de estar livre da desaprovação dele, pois agora, não preciso mais lutar para que ele me aprove. Mas também me lembro de chegar angustiado na sala de número 12, aquela que me deu a coragem repentina de tomar uma decisão inesperada e ir bater na porta de meu pai às vésperas da madrugada. Entrei pela porta da mesma me xingando mentalmente por ter deixado tudo aberto, e me culpando imensamente ao notar que o casaco xadrez que eu tanto gostava, havia sumido.

Talvez eu nunca saberia o que aconteceu naquela noite. Minha bolsa, roupas e outros pertences estavam ao lado do casaco, e mesmo assim, apenas ele foi levado, apenas ele sumiu, o que me deixa com um aperto no peito. Aquele casaco era o fio de esperança que eu tinha de encontrar o baixinho do karaokê, e foi tirado de mim sem nenhuma explicação. Talvez fosse para ele ir embora de minha vida, assim como seu casaco.

Até porque os dois não pertencem a mim.

— Kim? Tá tudo bem?

Park me pergunta e só naquele momento percebo que ele estala seus dedos na frente de meus olhos, como se tentasse me acordar de um transe. Eu o encaro com uma feição confusa assim que saio de meus pensamentos, mas logo lanço um sorriso forçado para confirmar que sim, estava tudo bem.

— Essa sua cara não me engana.

Ele vira e se senta em uma cadeira que havia acabado de alinhar perfeitamente frente a mesa, dando tapinhas na cadeira em seu lado, querendo que eu o acompanhasse. Assim que sento ao lado de meu amigo, apoio minha cabeça na mesa, disposto a falar toda a verdade sobre o achado no karaokê a dias atrás.

— Yeol, lembra quando você me perguntou se eu achei algo no karaokê? Naquele sábado? — ele retribui meu olhar, me encarando, e assente a cabeça em seguida. — Bom, eu menti. Eu achei algo sim, o casaco do baixinho que eu falei semana passada. Sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas tentei encontrar ele e não o achei, e era o justo casaco que eu iria usar ontem no encontro.

Eu suspiro, e percebo os olhos de meu amigo vidrados em mim, parece que a minha história realmente chamou sua atenção.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Aconteceu que o casaco sumiu — abaixo a cabeça, batendo ela na mesa enquanto solto um gemido de decepção. Fecho os olhos ao pensar o quanto pisei na bola perdendo o casaco. Como fui deixar o karaokê aberto? Como deixei ele praticamente de portas abertas para quem quiser entrar?

— Sumiu? Como assim sumiu?

— Sim. Eu deixei a porta do karaokê aberta, alguém deve ter entrado lá e pego o casaco. E só o casaco. Como alguém entra lá e pega só um casaco?

— E você está triste por ter perdido?

— De certa forma sim. Eu não queria me desapegar dele. Pode parecer idiota, mas o casaco me dava uma pequena oportunidade de conhecê-lo, de ver ele nem que seja só mais uma vez. Mas ele sempre escapa dos meus dedos, até nos meus melhores sonhos e eu… sinto que ele é a pessoa certa.

Park se aproxima de mim e me abraça. Depois de um final de semana conturbado, cheio de altos e baixos, um abraço reconfortante de meu melhor amigo era tudo que eu precisava.

— Não se preocupe, eu tenho algo que acho que vai fazer você se sentir muito melhor.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


Eu massageio minhas têmporas, tentando aliviar o estresse de passar horas em frente aos papéis em minha frente e não conseguir escrever algo que eu gostasse. 

Pode parecer irônico, mas agora que estou aqui, com o casaco perdido em minhas mãos e sentindo o aroma floral que emanava do seu tecido, lembrando do rosto do dono de tal cheiro e sentindo que existe uma conexão quase inexplicável entre nós dois – ou não, por mais que eu tente não pensar nisso –, compor minhas frases de amor em prosa se tornou uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que jamais fora.

Amasso mais uma composição falha em formato de bolinha, a arremesso para o cesto de meu escritório, que estava próximo aos pés de Baekhyun, esse parece apaixonado demais ao olhar pela janela esperando uma mensagem de Yeol, tanto que nem se importa com a bolinha que arremesso sem intenção no seu joelho.

Pelo menos um de nós dois deveria ter sorte no amor.

Eu deito no sofá preto e bem acolchoado, desistindo de compor por hoje, esse não era o meu dia, realmente. Suspiro fundo, o que atrai a atenção de meu amigo, por incrível que pareça. 

— Não consegue se concentrar de novo? — ele se apoia no braço do sofá que eu estava deitado, guardando seu celular no bolso depois de horas com ele em mãos.

— Não sei por que não consigo, Baek! Quando eu não o conhecia, era muito mais fácil escrever para ele, as palavras simplesmente saíam — eu acolho o casaco xadrez de tecido macio em meu braços, me permitindo sentir um pouco mais o perfume do cara a quem eu supostamente havia sido destinado, mas acho que nem eu me convenço mais disso. — Sabe, eu sentia que quem encontrasse o casaco era alguém merecedor, que precisava dele mais do que eu. E quando eu vi aquele dançarino usando, eu tive certeza de que o casaco estava me guiando para o cara que eu sempre sonhei, o tempo todo! Mas agora ele está aqui, em minhas mãos… O que isso significa?

— Que você recuperou seu casaco? — Baekhyun diz como se fosse algo óbvio, porém, com uma feição de dúvida estampada em seu rosto.

— Também, porém mais do que isso, significa que o universo me quer bem longe do dançarino. Eu corri ao encontro dele, e tudo que eu acho é o casaco que deveria estar com ele, que deveria ser dele — eu me sento, chateado, dando pequenos tapinhas em meu joelho enquanto falo. O de cabelo rosa se senta do meu lado e olha para mim, em uma tentativa de me reconfortar.

— Ou o destino quer que você entregue o casaco para ele. Agora não é hora de desistir, Kyung! Você sabe quem ele é, sabe onde ele trabalha, quer realmente passar o resto do dia deitado e se lamentando por não escrever nada? 

Eu o encaro e mordo os lábios. Tanto Baek quanto eu, sabemos que não iria demorar muito para que meus dedos começarem a serem estalados por mim, maldita mania irritante que consegue expressar quase todos os meus pensamentos em um simples ato. Estou nervoso, pensativo. O passo que eu escolheria poderia mudar, ou não, completamente a minha vida. O Kyungsoo de semanas atrás provavelmente diria que este não é o momento certo, não é assim que as coisas são. 

Mas quando seria o momento certo para encontrá-lo? Ao meu ver, todos os momentos pareciam certos para cantar para ele.

— Olha, você mudou muito nessas últimas semanas. Perdeu seus medos, se demitiu e está trabalhando com algo que você realmente gosta! Talvez você não estivesse pronto quando entrou naquele karaokê pela primeira vez, talvez não estivesse pronto quando não o alcançou na estação de metrô e em todos os desencontros que vocês tiveram, mas agora eu garanto para você, que você nunca esteve tão pronto como  _ agora _ ! 

Ele segura minhas mãos, me impedindo de estalar os dedos restantes da mão direita, e me olha. Sei que Baekhyun está certo, ficar aqui e pensar nas coisas que poderiam ter acontecido iria me transformar no mesmo Kyungsoo de antes, mas agora, sei que não estou pronto para viver o "e se?" mas sim pronto para viver o _ sentimento _ .

O baixinho mais alto que eu se levanta, esticando os braços para que eu finalmente levantasse do sofá depois de horas.

— Vamos, sei que você tem que estar em outro lugar agora.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


— Então… eu iria conhecer o cara dos meus sonhos ontem? Sério que eu perdi a oportunidade da minha vida? — eu cubro minha boca com as mãos, estava surpreso com a notícia. Parece muita coincidência Park conseguir um encontro para mim justo com o cara que eu não conseguia tirar de minha mente.

Vejo o moreno confirmar com a cabeça meio receoso, o que me deixa com um grande sentimento de arrependimento no peito, o que aparentemente é perceptível ao orelhudo.

— Não se preocupe, ele também não apareceu ontem. Baekhyun disse que ele precisava encontrar alguém.

O meu queixo cai e olho para Chanyeol com os olhos arregalados implorando uma resposta dele, como se fosse um cachorrinho abandonado. O que antes era arrependimento, se transforma rapidamente em desespero, ter que disputar pelo coração dele nunca foi uma hipótese que eu cogitei, e agora parece tão real e assustadora.

— Encontrar alguém? Ele já tem alguém, Park?

— Na verdade, ele foi encontrar esse cara aqui.

Ele tira o celular do bolso de seu avental impecavelmente branco, de dar inveja em qualquer um que o visse, e percebo um singelo sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto ao ver a tela de seu celular antes de me mostrar o conteúdo, que aparentemente é um vídeo. Eu dou play, e sorrio ao perceber do que se trata: um vídeo meu dançando na praça. 

Eu estava vestindo o casaco xadrez, e neste momento percebo o quanto ele parece acolhedor para mim, me arrependo profundamente de não ter cuidado melhor dele, como o baixinho com certeza iria querer, e por coincidência, ou não, ele aparece na tela do celular de Yeol, charmoso como sempre, parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo enquanto cantava para uma pequena plateia, o que me deixa com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

O sorriso agora é acompanhado por meu coração acelerado assim que reconheço as notas que saem do seu violão, a música tão conhecida por mim está sendo cantada por ele, na sua versão mais bonita e de uma forma tão encantadora que ninguém mais conseguiria passar tanta emoção. Como se ele estivesse cantando para mim, e somente para mim, o encaro nos olhos, sentindo tudo em mim estremecer. Quando cheguei neste ponto? Quando e como esse baixinho me fez perceber que eu o queria para mim durante toda a vida?

— Essa é a música não é? Você cantou e sonhou com ela a semana toda. Ele escreveu ela para você, ainda restam dúvidas que vocês são almas gêmeas?

Eu olho para Park, e só agora pude perceber que meus olhos marejam. Antes que eu pudesse o encher de perguntas que se formavam em minha mente, ele lança um olhar acolhedor para mim, o que me deixa terminar sua explicação. 

— Sábado a noite ele foi te encontrar no karaokê, e pelo visto não encontrou quem procurava, deve ter levado o casaco para casa também, por isso o ladrão não levou suas coisas.

— A única coisa minha que o ladrão levou, foi o meu coração.

Um sorriso fechado se forma em meus lábios, e sei que Chanyeol está ansiando uma resposta minha, por mais que agora, depois de saber a verdade, eu não faça ideia do dizer, apenas sentir. 

E sentir a confusão da minha mente nunca foi tão prazeroso.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Eu não sei, Park. O que posso fazer?

— O cara da sua vida te deu um dos presentes mais bonitos que eu já vi, não acha que está na hora de retribuir?

Instantaneamente, meu olhar trava na tela do celular de meu amigo, onde pude ver o sorriso em formato de coração do cantor, que com certeza seria muito mais bonito pessoalmente, mal podia esperar para vê-lo de perto! E eu sei que faria qualquer coisa para ver esse sorriso mais uma vez.

  
  


⊹ ⊹

  
  


O nervosismo invade meu corpo desde que Baek e eu saímos de casa, não sei se confio 100% em meu amigo de cabelo colorido para me levar a um lugar até então desconhecido, não é surpresa para ninguém que Baekhyun tem parafusos a menos. 

O sentimento se aflora ainda mais quando ele decide tampar meus olhos a duas ruas atrás, mesmo ignorando meus tropeços e resmungos, meu amigo continua alegando que isso deixaria a experiência mais "mágica" ainda e que eu não me arrependeria de seu ato quando chegarmos ao nosso destino. Logo em seguida, sinto meu corpo trombar com o de Byun, me fazendo quase cair para a frente. E nunca pensei que diria isso, principalmente nestas condições, mas agradeço aos céus por ele estar segurando minhas cabeça agora.

— Aí! Enlouqueceu, Byun? — eu resmungo, enquanto meu amigo ri escandalosamente atrás de mim.

— Calma, estressadinho, já chegamos. E prometa que vai se comportar! Se bem que acho impossível você se estressar aqui, vai estar muito ocupado ficando boiolinha.

Mesmo sem enxergar nada ao meu redor, sei que o rapaz se aproxima de mim ao sentir seus lábios falando perto até demais de meu ouvido, assim como percebo que sua a voz se força a ficar aguda, me provocando ainda mais com sua frase.

Dou tapinhas nas mãos que estavam pressionando meus olhos e me irritavam mais que o normal, talvez o nervosismo tenha sua culpa a minha reação, em meio a todas as emoções que eu estava sentindo agora, apenas queria saber qual o lugar que Baekhyun insistia tanto que eu deveria estar.

— Já pode tirar suas mãos do meu rosto? Estou começando a sentir meus olhos afundando.

Consigo dar um pequeno sorriso, disfarçando a aparência brava que com certeza estava estampada em minha face, sei que o rosado acompanha meu sorriso singelo de forma escandalosa, a seguir pela risada característica dele. Sinto minha barriga congelar ao sentir finalmente os dedos de Byun afrouxando minha cabeça, o que faz com que a minha visão escura seja substituída por um karaokê bem iluminado, chamativo e diferente de quando encontrei com o dançarino misterioso a semanas atrás, o lugar parecia estar vazio.

— O karaokê está aberto a essa hora?

— Para um certo cliente, o estabelecimento está sempre de portas abertas — Chanyeol diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto, enquanto abre as portas do lugar, dando uma visão ampla do grande salão colorido em vermelho e branco a nossa frente.

— Não sabia que Baekhyun faz tanta questão de que eu segure vela para vocês.

Massacro o mesmo com os olhos, não acredito que o baixinho fez tanto suspense apenas para que eu fizesse companhia para ele e Chanyeol no segundo encontro. Um dia ainda infarto por conta dele. Porém, o casal me surpreende com uma risada, me deixando confuso com o ato. Observo o moreno abrir passagem para o karaokê ao se posicionar de lado a Baekhyun, os dois se dão as mãos e trocam olhares cúmplices, e percebo que eles estão tramando algo quando vejo o mais alto lançar uma piscadinha para o baixinho.

— Bom, na verdade, o cliente especial hoje é você.

A frase dita pelo responsável de me fazer sair de casa no meio da tarde, parece alegrar os pombinhos apaixonados em minha frente, já que os dois sorriem entre si, me fazendo temer ainda mais qualquer que seja o plano dos dois.

— Por que não entra? Tem alguém muito especial te esperando lá dentro — Chanyeol diz e agora, direciona sua piscadela para mim

— O quê? Tem alguma coisa no seu olho?

Me sinto bobo quando mais uma vez, o casal vai em gargalhadas com uma frase que deveria ser seria minha. Park, ainda entre risos, me empurra para dentro do karaokê, me fazendo chegar na conclusão de que assim como meu amigo, ele também tem parafusos a menos.

Realmente, os dois se merecem.

— Você fala demais, por que apenas não sente? — após dizer suas últimas palavras de forma impactante, Yeol fecha às portas do local, deixando sua pergunta retórica no ar ao sair de mãos dadas com Baekhyun. 

— Oi? — falo de forma duvidosa, me questionando seriamente se alguém responderia, ao lembrar que o orelhudo havia mencionado que alguém queria me conhecer e que estava aqui, neste mesmo karaokê que tinha uma curta e profunda história comigo.

E como já imaginava, ninguém me responde, mas o que me surpreende de fato, é ouvir a música que eu conheço tão bem, a música que eu fiz nascer com todo o meu amor, ecoa nas caixas de som que se espalhava por todo o salão.

_ A vida é uma grande harmonia _

_ Nós podemos ser mais bonitos _

_ Enquanto nós derretemos _

O sorriso brota em meu rosto de forma involuntária, assim como meus pés seguem um caminho recém conhecido até o corredor que extenso de extenso e repleto de salas, e de alguma forma, já sabia exatamente para onde eu deveria ir; A sala onde minha música havia sido inspirada, a sala a qual meu casaco foi perdido e encontrado e seria a mesma sala que eu encontraria a surpresa do casal.

_ O silêncio se tornou  _

_ Uma música chamada Você, essa noite _

_ Eu quero escutá-la para sempre _

Minha boca se abre em surpresa e meu coração bate tão forte que coloco a mão em cima do mesmo assim que vejo o moreno dançarino fazendo o que faz de melhor, movimentando seu corpo lentamente ao ritmo da música de meu violão. E entre seus sorrisos e rodopios, eu me perco.

_ Hoje, te abraçando forte _

_ Te dou meu coração e minha alma _

_ Porque você é tudo na minha vida _

O sorriso mais uma vez se abre em meu rosto, desta vez, um sorriso bobo. Agora posso perceber, em como cada detalhe de minha canção se encaixa em sua pele morena, cabelos lisos e no sorriso mais radiante que já tive o prazer de ver, realmente, esta música foi feita para ele, não teria como ser a outra pessoa.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, eu precisava de muitas respostas, mas decidi seguir o conselho que o namorado orelhudo de meu amigo me deu mais cedo, e me permito apenas sentir. Sentir meu coração gritando para conhecê-lo, minhas mãos implorando para acariciar suas bochechas rosadas e meu corpo almejando dançar com aquele rapaz da tela em minha frente.

Oh, céus, como preciso dele aqui! 

_ Mesmo se eu nascer de novo _

_ Eu não posso ficar com mais ninguém além de você _

_ Eu quero olhar apenas para você, para sempre _

Me derreto por inteiro quando sua apresentação acaba e ele encara a câmera com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto em uma última cena do vídeo, os olhos brilham e o cabelo molhado o deixa ainda mais atraente aos meus olhos. Em um gesto bobo, eu bato palmas para a coreografia mais emocionante que já havia visto, por mais que ele não as ouvisse, ele as merecia.

— Que bom que gostou, foi improvisado e fiquei receoso de não ficar bom o suficiente.

Em um salto, se torna evidente que me assusto com a voz atrás de mim, a voz que acabo de descobrir o timbre, e que eu já sei perfeitamente a quem pertence, chega em meu ouvido de forma adocicada, me deixando arrepiado e o choque percorre todo o meu corpo.

Me viro para o rapaz devagar, querendo me convencer minuciosamente de que isto não era um sonho. E sim, tudo é real, ele é real, e agora mais do que nunca, sei que meus sentimentos são reais também, e a julgar pelo seu olhar, sorriso bobo e olhos marejados, tenho a certeza de que não estou sozinho, meus sentimentos são recíprocos.

Em passos lentos, nós nos aproximamos, ainda tímidos, tanto que mal percebo que já estamos prestes a sentir os nossos corpos entrando em erupção pela primeira vez. Mal posso esperar para admirá-lo ainda mais perto, de tocá-lo, de cantar para ele e de o ver dançar para mim. Como pude viver todo esse tempo sem isso? Sem sentir seu hálito tão perto de mim, sem tocar sua pele quente com a minha pele gélida, sem ele em todas as suas versões, as quais eu faria questão de conhecer todas elas.

Agora posso perceber que tudo que passei até agora, tudo que vivi, foi para chegar aqui, olhar para o moreno nos olhos, foi para estar na sua frente e daqui em diante, para estar do seu lado para todo o resto.

Mordo os lábios para controlar o nervosismo que sinto ao ser puxado pela cintura pelo mais alto, torcendo para que meu coração palpitante não cause estranheza no mais alto, só agora percebo o quão baixinho eu sou comparado a ele, e pela primeira vez, isso não me incomoda. Eu passo meus braços por seu pescoço, como se cada parte de nossos corpos funcionassem como um encaixe, me sinto acolhido no abraço que se faz entre nós, e mesmo em um espaço mínimo de distância, quero estar cada vez mais e mais perto dele. 

E entre sorrisos tímidos trocados, eu seguro o seu delicado rosto entre minhas mãos, secando as lágrimas que descem pelo canto de seus olhos, respirando fundo como se a coragem para falar algo fosse aparecer magicamente, e apareceu.

— Oi, eu sou o Kyungsoo e acho que estou completamente apaixonado por você — eu digo em um tom baixo, fazendo com que minha voz saísse rouca, arrancando mais um sorriso bobo do moreno a minha frente. 

— Oi, eu sou o Jongin e acho que não poderia estar mais apaixonado por você.

E essas foram as últimas palavras ditas antes que a distância entre nós fosse rompida por completo e nossos lábios se unissem em perfeita sincronia, no beijo mais profundo que já experimentei. E entre selinhos e carícias, percebo que tudo em mim parou, e o que me resta, é meu coração, que está perfeitamente sincronizado com o dele, para o resto da vida.

  
  
  


Eu quero olhar apenas para você, para sempre.  _ Por toda a vida. _


End file.
